Heist Mission
by Wave Ripper
Summary: The world of Beyblade takes a turn into a world of Heist Missions, thefts, and all the other illegal beyblading events. Just because the bey sprit is said to have a good side doesn't mean their isn't a flip side to the coin.
1. We Are Theifs

Chapter 1: We Are Thief's

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW!" _A teen wearing a brown ski mask shouted at the top of her lungs while holding a machine gun out for people to see it. One of the guards in the bank quickly ran over to the girl trying to tackle her only to be shot in the chest by another girl standing in front of the brown masked girl. Two more teens ran past the girl holding Assault rifles in their hands pointing them at the bank clerk that could open up the door to get inside to the vault that was in the basement. _"Open the door now!" _The clerk quickly hit a button that allowed the two other teens to kick the door open while having all of the people inside of the bank follow them, they had each and every one of their hostages go inside of two closets and locked the doors behind them so they wouldn't bother them during their heist. Grabbing one of the guards that had tried to get away, the brown masked teen slammed the end of her machine gun against the guards face causing him to fall unconscious. Running past the unconscious guard was one of the two male teens who was holding a few sticky bombs in his hand, the teen pushed open the door and ran down to the basement while shouting to his friends.

"_I've got the explosives." _The other male teen that had his gun pointed at the front of the bank shouted back to his friend while making sure no one else got into the bank.

"_Don't use too much explosives this time!" _Glancing over at the brown masked wearing teen, the male gave her a look that asked how much time they had left before more people showed up to try and stop them. The brown mask wearing girl quickly spoke into her headset while looking out the windows to see if anyone was coming after them yet.

"_A, are we still clear? How much time do we have before the cops show up?" _Listening closely to her headset, the rest of the people that were holding guns listened in as well while they all waited for the explosive expert to blow up the vault door. _**"You guys still have a two minute window; it looks like all of the cops are still busy trying to get here. Our road block seems to have kept them away for a little bit longer." **_The teen smiled slightly as she ran away from the windows and heard a loud explosion in the basement, exchanging quick glances with the other members of her crew, the teens ran down into the basement caring duffle bags to carry the money in. As the explosion was triggered, the loud alarm system began wailing when it sensed someone was trying to illegally take money from the vault, a few moments later the alarm system was shut off. _**"T, you're all set. I used your advice and was able to give you guys a minute and forty second window to steal the money before the alarm system activates again." **_

Running past the destroyed vault door, the brown masked girl could hear her two companions arguing about how one of the males used to much explosive again, the girl sighed and quickly began stuffing her duffle bag full of cash. _"Will both of you shut up, we have a schedule to keep! Now start stuffing money in the duffle bags!" _Both teens immediately got quiet and began shoving as much money as they could into their duffle bags, the two male teens smiled when they saw how much money they had already placed inside of their duffle bags.

"_This money's going to keep us a float for a while." _

"_That's if we can actually make it out of here alive."_

"_There you go with that negativity again bro." _Once they were sure they had their duffle bags filled with money, the two teens zipped up their bags and ran out of the vault with the brown masked girl following right behind them. Taking a glance to the right, the girl could see another hallway that would lead to the back of the bank; she quickly motioned for them to head to the door when she heard the front doors of the bank explode. _**"Te, I need you to take out the doors blocking our way out of here." **_Gripping his launcher, the blader put his Assault rifle away and launched his bey towards the doors causing them to be blown apart upon impact. Running out of the bank, the group of thief's quickly got into their SUV and began driving away from the bank while the cops were still inside the bank looking for them. _"There's a place that leads into the sewers not too far from here, we'll take that and lose them in their so we can take our other car." _Giving her friends a nod, the brown masked girl sped up while looking into the rear view mirror to see flashing lights in the background, glancing at the road she watched as snow began to fall from the dark grey clouds in the sky. The two males began to take off their masks only to stop when the girl slammed her fist into one of the male's shoulders.

"_We don't want the cops to see our faces! Keep the masks on until we get back to the warehouse." _As the teen said this she drove into one of the large pipes that lead into the sewer system, the teen sped up as she began looking around for their second get-away car. Her eyes scanned around for the pipe that would lead her to it; eventually she could hear sirens wailing behind her which caused her to speed up once again. _"Alright here's the new plan, Te, I need you to place a sticky bomb on the dashboard. I need you to set the timer for thirty seconds, this will give us time to get into the next car and once we leave the timer will detonate the bomb leaving behind no evidence of this vehicle." _Once he heard his orders, the male teen quickly set up a bomb on the dash board of the car, the timer was soon counting down from thirty seconds while the brown masked girl stopped the car next to the other getaway car. Opening the doors to the SUV the group of teens quickly pulled their duffle bags out of the car while tossing them into the truck of their second getaway car, glancing up for a moment, the brown masked teen tossed two more sticky bombs on the walls of the sewer before she climbed into the front seat of the second car. Once she was in the driver's seat the teen quickly slammed her foot down onto the gas pedal and began driving as fast as she could down the next pipeline while looking into the rear view mirror to watch the sticky bombs explode. A few moments passed and the rear view mirrors were filled with explosions being created from the bombs that had finally detonated, the girl smiled slightly when she watched part of the sewer collapse and block the path behind them. _"This is the part where we drive away with the giant wads of cash from the bank." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Parking the car under the bridge that was built over the ware house, the teens quickly took off their ski masks and took the duffle bags full of money into the ware house where they met the person who had disabled the alarm system. She had light brown hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a light orange t-shirt with an unzipped white and blue jacket, she also wore a pair of blue jeans. Spinning around in her chair the light brown haired teen smiled when she saw the duffle bags filled with money, glancing at the teens she could see group of people happy that they had just pulled off another successful heist. _"Annie we did it again!" _The girl's friend began dancing as she walked towards her with a large smile on her face; grabbing Annie's hand the teen spun her around singing happily while the two male bladers set the duffle bags down on top of one of the desks that were next to Annie's computers. _"No one on this Earth can stop us, one heist down, and more to go!" _Annie was spun around once again while her friend Twilight continued dance while their friend Rico turned up the volume on the radio that they had set on top of the refrigerator. Twilight had long black hair with a long streak of light purple starting at her bangs and going all the way down her hair, she wore a purple shirt with a dark purple jacket that had what looked like a pink/light purple magic sparkle on the sleeves, she also wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a button up shirt over her t-shirt. Rico had on a collard green button up shirt that had two pockets in the front of it; he had on a light green t-shirt underneath that couldn't really be seen since the buttons on his shirt were all buttoned up, he also wore a pair of blue jeans with a watch on his wrist. Standing next to him was Tego and Leo, the two brothers that had been arguing about how negative Leo was being, they were both sorting through the money that they had stuffed in their duffle bags while Rico began singing to the Spanish/Portuguese music that was playing. Tego had thick hair that was sticking out in different directions; he also wore a collard blue button up shirt with a pair of black jeans. _"Annie, can you pleeeeease see how much money each of us will be keeping from this successful mission?" _Spinning around in her chair the light brown haired girl typed away on her keyboard to see how much money they would each be receiving, a few moments later she turned her attention back to Twilight who had finally stopped dancing.

"_We'll each be earning fifty thousand dollars, thanks to Tego and Rico since they were able to fit nearly double the amount of money the bag can carry." _Twilight looked over at the two other members that had already placed her cut of the money on another table; she quickly walked over to the money and smiled when she saw how much she had made. Leaning back in her chair, Annie let out a sigh of relief when she remembered how many times her friend had been putting everyone at risk by taking them on heist missions. _"Twilight do we really need to do another heist mission, we've already done four missions this month. The cops are going to catch on to us eventually if we don't lay low for a while." _Dropping down into her chair, Twilight sighed and spun around in her chair while looking at the giant stacks of money that were on Tego's desk.

"_We're going to do one more heist, and then we can lay low for a while._ _Then, after laying low for a while we can plan our final heist. The one where we escape with one hundred million dollars then split it evenly and go our separate ways." _Annie laughed when she thought of the crew actually going their separate ways; she knew that Twilight had always had a thing for pulling off successful heist missions. Glancing at her computer she looked at the list of heists they had planned and looked at the final one that Twilight had been talking about, she frowned a bit when she saw what they were planning to steal from. The light brown haired teen's concentration was broken when Twilight slid over a bottle of Arizona tea for her to drink; she quickly opened the bottle and drank from it while watching Tego finish sorting all of the money.

"_Everyone feel free to take their share whenever they like!" _Tego knocked his share of the money into his duffle bag and toss it around his shoulder while he began walking down the stairs that led to the front door of the warehouse. He quietly sang to himself as his brother Leo followed right behind him with his own share of the money, Rico turned the radio down a few minutes later and ran off after the two bladers to see what they were going to do that night. The other two members of the crew sat in their chairs while listening to radio which was playing different kinds of music every few minutes, Twilight finally stood up and walked over to her friend who was still looking a bit worried.

"_Annie are you okay? You seem down even though we just got even more money." _

"_Twi, we need to stop doing these heist missions. They're going to get all of us thrown in jail or even killed, I know you're great at doing these missions but you have to remember that we're not you. We can't always throw our lives into danger just for money, one of these days the crews luck is going to run out and even if yours doesn't, ours will." _The young thief starred at Annie with a look that said she was thinking hard about what she had just said to her, the teen finally pulled up a small stool and sat down. A few moments of silence passed between them before Twilight finally decided to speak up, Annie leaned back in her chair while listening to her friend speak to her.

"_Two more missions Annie, and then we'll call it quits forever. No more heists, no more guns, no more hacking into security systems, no more crew, no more running away. We don't have luck; we have me and my skills to keep us alive." _Yawning a bit, the teen finally stood up and stretched a little while walking over to a stair case that would take her up into a lofted area. _"I'm going to head to bed now, as much fun as it's been partying I think we should get some sleep. Keep the radio on, you know I can't sleep without music playing." _Annie gave her friend a nod while she began turning off the lights in the warehouse, eventually she came to the last lamp and stopped to look at a photo that had been taken before their first heist. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw how happy their crew looked back then, over the past year they had slowly drifted apart from one another, she knew they would eventually part ways and while she was happy they were only doing two more heists she knew she was going to miss being with the crew they had built over the year. Thinking back to when they had brought everyone together Annie could remember all of the problems the two of them had trying to track down the current members of the crew, she turned off the lamp a few moments later while walking to her bed. Pulling back the sheets on her bed the young teen slid under the covers while thinking about how the crew would be able to complete two more heists, she slowly closed her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Annie's Dream)

Eyes scanning the ware house for any sign of trouble, Annie quietly gestured to the second floor so Twilight knew it was safe to follow her close friend. Both teens carefully walked around the warehouse trying to make sure it wouldn't collapse from old age, the floor creaked every so often but the building itself seemed to be just fine. Grabbing a few papers from her bag the brown haired teen found a small office room that she could use to set up the crews plan for robbing a jewelry store, the teen carefully hung up the blue prints of the building they were going to rob while Twilight looked around a bit more. Annie reached into her bag again and pulled out a few other papers with different people's names written on it, the teen reached back into her bag to grab the thumb tacks she had brought with her. The extra papers that were hung on the board in front of the girl had a list of specific people's skills and abilities that could make them an asset to the team, Twilight walked into the room a few moments later looking at the options she had. _"This is more than just bey blading now Twilight, if we're going to do this heist then we're going to have to go in smart. I've picked out a few people that might be able to help us during this mission." _Twilight walked over to the board looking at each blader's information, her eyes stopped on a blader that had a talent for making explosives, she glanced at the next paper to see that the very same blader had a brother that could also be of some use.

"_Tego and Leo seem to be good with explosives. If we have them join our crew then we'll have two explosive experts that could help us in the future." _Once Twilight had made her choice the light brown haired girl took down a few of the papers that listed bladers that were good with explosives, she pointed to another set of papers that had more people for her to choose. Her eyes once again scanned the papers looking for one more person that might be able to help them with their heist; she carefully looked at each paper and eventually stopped on a blader that caught her interest. _"Rico should be able to help us with getaway cars; he seems to have a real good choice when it comes to vehicles." _

As the dream went on Annie went through the major events of the previous year, she dreamt about all of the good times and bad times the crew had together while dreaming about all of their successful heists. She had seen everything, the reason why they had gotten everyone together, the reason why they continued to do heist missions, and even the time she noticed everyone was drifting apart. The whole reason why they had even begun doing heist missions was because Twilight's parent's had a seemingly un-payable amount of debt that would one day become Twilight's problem if she didn't do something about it now. Eventually the two teens had decided to rob a jewelry store in order to earn enough money to pay off the teen's debt, when they had robbed the store the crew had gone their separate ways only to be reunited a few months later. This time around Rico was the one that needed help, his family was running out of money faster than they could make it, the teen had brought the crew back together for what should have been one more heist, but in the end they all came together again. Twilight eventually told the crew that they should stick to doing heists, each member was good at what they did and each one of them seemed to always need money one way or another, each member of the crew liked the sound of being able to earn more money to help their loved ones. For one year they robbed, lied, destroyed, and ran from the cops that were always trying to track down the people responsible for causing all of these problems. There was a time when all of them were happy doing these heist missions together, but each one of them knew that they had lives of their own and couldn't keep doing this for the sake of money. Rico had eventually told the group that he would be moving away with his family and wouldn't be able to go on these missions once he moved, with a limited time left the crew began stealing more and more to gain as much money as they could. A little more time had passed and eventually the dream had reached this current moment in time, Rico had a few months left before his family would move away which meant the crew they had worked hard to put together would soon be split apart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning Twilight woke up to find Annie already drawing up the plans they were going to need in order to break into the next places they had in their sights. The next building they had in mind was a simple jewelry building; it would be filled with valuable things that most people couldn't afford, that is if you weren't rich enough to shred as much money as you wanted without a care in the world. The black and dark purple/ light purple haired teen slowly got out of bed to see what her friend was planning, as soon as she reached her friend the girl jumped slightly since she was focused on the plans. _"It's about time you woke up; I need either your help or Rico's help to do some recon on the jewelry building." _

"_Oooooooh and what is this?" _Sliding out a few extra stories that Annie had been trying to hide, Twilight found a story about a truck taking a few Porsche's and Bugatti's to a city not too far from where they were at. Her eyes lit up when she saw that there was a nice looking Cheetah that she had wanted for a long time, she looked over at Annie who took the papers back and shook her head as if to say no to Twilight.

"_That is not for you, and that is also not what we're doing for this Heist Mission." _

"_But Bugatti." _Annie's smile faded as she grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up into a funnel shape, she then hit Twilight lightly on the head with it and quickly unrolled that newspaper so she could read it later. The teen frowned and pointed at the picture of the Cheetah which was a car that she had always dreamed of getting since she saw it, the only other car that she wanted was the one sitting in her wooden garage at her house, she had started building it out of the frame from an old Dodge Charger. She had built more than half of it and the only thing left for her to do was find an engine suitable and worthy enough to be placed inside of the monster she had created, once it was done she planned to leave the city a few years later to find a place she could call home. While she loved her parent's with all of her heart she wanted to find a place to live that she deemed as fun, she thought about moving to a place called North Yankton, it was usually snowing there but the mountains and caves it had on the outskirts of down made it a great place for racing/battling. _"Ferrari." _Twilight named another car that was on the list and she received another smack to the head from Annie who wasn't interested in stealing a few cars that looked nice, in her opinion she wanted to do a mission that would get them enough money to leave the town once they were done. _"Toyota Supra." _She once again received a smack to the head when she named another car she really liked; Annie sighed and rolled back in her chair claiming that she needed a break.

"_I know you want these cars Twilight, but you've got to understand that getting these cars wouldn't be easy, it's going to be easier to steal these jewels. Plus the money we can get off of them will be a lot, and not to mention a lot safer to get away with." _

"_But with these nice cars we could get just as much as we would from this Jewel Heist for each car we could get." _

"_The cars aren't upgraded enough to be worth that much. Don't worry Twilight, once we pull of this next job you'll not only be able to buy yourself the car you want but you'll also be able to finish your monster super car thing that you keep in your garage." _Twilight groaned a bit and walked off to change into the clothes she wanted to wear today; Annie just shook her head and began looking for the tools she would need to use to get a good look at the Jewelry store. The light brown haired teen grabbed a pair of sun glasses and a few more pieces of equipment that she could have Twilight use to help find all of the different levels of security the building would have inside of it. A few minutes had passed and Twilight returned wearing her usual attire, she grabbed her jacket which was lying on top of a nearby chair and slid it on while Annie walked out the door. She ran after the light brown haired girl and found the Tego was sitting outside with his car only a few feet away from him, the older male looked at them while standing up.

"_Are you amigo's ready to go?" _Annie gave him a thumbs up as they walked towards the car, Twilight caught up to them and opened up the door so she could slid into the back of the car, Annie sat in the passenger seat with some of the equipment she had. _"Rico is getting our getaway car for the mission, my brother Leo he is, being negative again. One of these days I'm going to buy him a life time supply of anti-depressants." _

"_Maybe you just need to take a chill pill so you can be like him?" _Annie laughed at this after Twilight had said this but decided not to chime in since she had work she needed to do before giving Twilight her equipment. The light brown haired girl continued listening to the conversation as Tego started the car and began driving away towards the Jewelry Store, the older male teen drove onto the highway which was built over the old abandoned factory/warehouse Annie had made their base of operations.

"_I will never be like Leo, as I have told my mama and the Lord, thank you mama, for making me so handsome." _Twilight just laughed as Tego sped up and began driving along the highway; Annie looked over a few papers while she continued to fix the sun glasses that Twilight would be wearing when she walked into the Jewelry Store.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

A few minutes had passed since the departure from the old warehouse, Tego had driven deep into the heart of the city until he had found the Jewelry Store that Twilight was supposed to be doing recon on, as the older male parked the car a few blocks away from the building Annie turned around to give Twilight the sunglasses. Taking the sunglasses from Annie, the teen also received a small headset that would allow Annie to speak to her while she was looking around inside of the store; Twilight placed the headset inside of her ear and brushed her hair over it so no one would see it while she was doing her mission. Putting the sunglasses over her eyes the teen got out of the car and began walking towards the building, back inside the car Annie had opened up her laptop to receive the pictures that Twilight would send her with help from the sunglasses she was wearing. _"Tego, I need you to drop me off around the back of the jewelry store. I'm going to do some surveillance and see if we can't find an easy way to rob the store without any problems." _Giving his head a nod the older male drove off to find the back of the building which was only around the corner. Once he found the back of the store Annie immediately found where she was going to go, her eyes had locked onto a building that had a lot of construction materials next to it, there were large wooden walls with extra platforms connected to the walls to let the workers fix anything that was wrong with the outside of the building. She thought for a moment and figured she could use the platforms to get to the top of the building which could allow her to find weak points in the stores security levels. Opening the door to the car while she closed her laptop, the light brown haired teen slid her computer into a slim backpack while she stepped out of the car, she motioned for Tego to go park the car while she finished up her mission.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The first chapter in this story has been completed… did you guys enjoy it? A new take on the world of beyblade, there are two sides to every coin. That being said if Gingka shows us the good side of the blader spirit, then that means this would be the bad or negative side of the blader spirit. There will be bey battles but this chapter wasn't really a big battle chapter, now it did have a lot of robbing in it. If you might be wondering when this story takes place, it takes place about five years before my other story involving the Ex Tracks. So you won't be seeing Zero in this one, sorry for those of you that might have been wanting to see him but this one isn't about him, it's about the Heist Crew. While I'm writing the World Race chapter I will be working on this as well so you can have something to read while that story takes a small rest, or if you want me to update that one in parts instead of one giant chapter just say so and I'll get to work on it.

Next Mission: Security Level Surveillance


	2. Security Level Surveillance

Mission: Security Level Surveillance

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pushing the sunglasses closer to her eyes, Twilight walked into an alley way while looking around at all of the different stores that had unbelievably high prices. Some of the stores she walked by had fancy clothing that was casual wear for most people that had more money than they knew what to do with, other stores had tuxedo's and dresses for people who had important event's to attend to. Taking a few more steps down the alley she pushed open the doors to the jewelry store while putting a smile on her face, her eyes immediately locked onto a few different rings that could be sold for tons of money. _"This is going to be very profitable for me and my wallet," _the teen thought to herself while looking at a few more high priced necklaces and rings. She eventually came to the main counter that had the most valuable items in the store; her attention was eventually drawn to the cashier who was giving her a funny look. _"I'm looking for something really nice can you help me find something? I've got this special event coming up and I really want to show of something flashy." _

"_We might have exactly what you're looking for; maybe one of these would be to your liking?" _Glancing down at some of the other products in the display case, Twilight's eyes began to sparkle when she realized how much money they would be earning off of just this one item. While she was busy thinking about all of the expensive jewels she would be stealing, Annie's voice began to echo inside of Twilights headset, the volume was low enough so only she could hear her friend's voice.

"_Focus Twilight, I need you to use the sunglasses to get some pictures of the security system. Without those pictures you might as well say goodbye to the pay day you want us to have." _Groaning slightly the teen looked up from the display case and started thinking of all of the excuses she could use to walk around the store a bit more. The cashier looked at her wondering if she had found anything she wanted to buy, which was his goal as a cashier, to make sure the customer walked out with an overpriced ring or necklace. _**"I see a few things here but I need to see everything else before I buy anything." **_Giving her a friendly smile the cashier pointed to a few other display cases that he thought she might enjoy to see, Twilight smiled and walked around a bit more while acting like she was pushing her sunglasses closer to her eyes. The girl was really pressing a button that was taking pictures of the nearby security systems; every so often she would turn her head towards the air vents and corners of the store. After walking inside of the building she had a full lay out of the security systems, as a customer walked in they would normally see two pairs of plants hiding the two alarm systems by the door that would be set off when someone tried to sneak off with the stores jewelry. If a person were to look at the ceiling then at the left hand wall they would see a security camera staring straight at the door, if they were to walk closer to the main counter into the bigger room they would see four security cameras in each corner with motion sensors attached to them. Shifting her eyes around a bit more while acting like she was looking at the necklaces, Twilight adjusted hear sunglasses while pressing the hidden button on them to take a picture of the ventilation system. She had noticed that there were a few things that looked like laser pointers attached to the inside of the vents, this had caught her attention which meant that taking a picture of it would help Annie determine what they needed to due before breaking inside of the building. As her eyes slowly scanned the jewelry store again, the girl noticed a giant metal door hiding behind a few other plants that were being used to make sure no one noticed the door. _"Keep sending me those pictures Twilight, try and send me some more pictures of that vent you saw. If there are any more vents that have those laser pointers I can use that knowledge when I plan our mission."___Nodding her head slightly the teen made her way around the jewelry store once again but this time she was looking for more out of place objects like the laser pointers she had seen earlier. Pushing her sunglasses a bit more she took another picture of something mounted to the wall, the object was a silver box that had a metal pipe covering the wires that were connected to it, her eyes moved along the small silver pipe to see it go up into the ceiling somewhere. _"Twilight, I've got all the pictures I need."___Walking back over to the main display counter one more time, the teen's eyes scanned the case for the items she knew she wanted to grab before the mission was over.

"_Did you find anything you like?" _Her smile slowly disappeared as she shook her head; the cashier reached inside one of the hidden compartments in the display case and pulled out a necklace that had shining diamonds all around it. _"This necklace costs eight thousand dollars if you're interested." _Twilight stared at the necklace first giving the cashier the impression that he had just made a sale, but the girl sighed a bit which changed his impression to thinking that he hadn't made a sale. _**"I really want this necklace but I don't have the money on me right now. I'll be back soon so don't sell it." **_Closing the box that contained the necklace, the cashier slid the small box inside of a cabinet behind him so Twilight could come back and buy it the next time she came in. Her face now had a smile on it once again; she had been able to find several items she knew she would be staling for sure once the crew broke into the building. _**"Thank you, I'll be back before you know it!" **_With a satisfied smile on his face the cashier watched as Twilight walked out of the jewelry store to get more money, or so he thought, unknown to him and the rest of the guards in the jewelry store, Annie was beginning to climb the platforms to reach the roof.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

Leaning against one of the air-conditioning units that were on top of the building that was under construction, Annie looked at the pictures Twilight had sent to her laptop, she scrolled through all of the pictures while taking note of the silver box mounted on the wall. _"That's a high priced security system they've got, even Twilight's hacking skills would only be able to buy us a small amount of time if we had her hack the system." _Starring at the security box a bit longer the light brown haired teen closed her laptop once again and climbed over a few metal pipes to reach a ladder that would take her to the top of the jewelry store building. Pulling tight on the strap of her bag, Annie began climbing the ladder while doing her best not to drop her back pack since she had a very expensive laptop inside of it which was used to help set up the plans for the crew's heists. Placing a foot onto the roof of the jewelry store the girl looked around a bit to see what they might be able to use during the heist, with each slow small step around the roof she took in her surroundings while thinking about what they would need to pull of this heist. When her eyes fell upon a large air-conditioning unit and ventilation shaft she knew exactly what they could do in order to pull of their heist, sitting down on the ground Annie pulled out her laptop while starring at the ventilation shaft. Her eye eventually went back to her laptop which was ready for her to begin doing what she did best, she began typing away while the screen started showing her a map of the city and its surrounding deserts. _"Twilight have Tego bring the car around to the spot we dropped you off at I'll be there in a minute." _Closing her laptop once again she slid the expensive device into her bag while making sure the bag was tightly closed before putting it around her back again. Once she was sure her laptop wasn't in danger of falling she walked over a few metal pipes and began climbing down the ladder, setting one foot down onto a platform she looked around to make sure no one had seen her on top of the building. When she knew the coast was clear the light brown haired girl climbed over a few more metal pipes again so she could step onto the platform that had allowed her to get to the roof, she took a few more steps forwards and slid through the open window of the building that was being constructed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

Sitting in his car listening to Spanish music the explosives expert of the crew leaned back in his chair half asleep waiting for the two girls to return from the recon mission. He woke up from the sound of the back door of his car opening up, taking a quick glance into the rear view mirror he could see Twilight climbing into the vehicle. _"I found myself a lovely pair of necklaces and rings; they should give us a very nice pay day." _Tego only nodded his head as he began to drift back off to sleep; he was woken up once again by the sound of another door opening up. This time it was Annie who was climbing into the car with her look on her face that said she was thinking about something, putting the car in drive Tego slowly pulled out onto the road while Annie began briefing them on what she had discovered. _**"I want to explain everything now but since we are down two crew members we'll need to get Rico and Leo to meet us at the warehouse." **_Pulling out her cell phone, Twilight called both of the other crew member's numbers to make sure both of them got the message at the same time; the phone began ringing as Tego sped up onto the highway. _"Rico, Leo. We need you two to meet us at the factory so Annie can brief us on the mission." _Annie pulled out her laptop while Twilight hung up her phone; the girl slowly looked over the seat to see what her friend was doing, what she was two complicated plans displayed on the screen which would be deleted soon from the laptop to prevent anyone or anything from finding out that she had anything to do with the planning of the next heist. Twilight leaned her head on the back of Annie's seat while looking bored out of her mind while she watched her friend type away on the keyboard, she tried to turn the radio station to something different but only got her hand slapped away since she almost broke Tego's one rule about his car which was to never touch his radio unless he tells you to. The short drive from the jewelry store felt like hours for Twilight since the traffic had caused them to get stuck a few times while driving on the highway, Tego finally found their exit and drove down from the road so he could reach the warehouse which was located under the road they had just left. When the car finally came to a stop the crew members got out of the vehicle to see Rico's car parked in its usual spot, Tego opened the front door of the warehouse for the two other crew members, as they ran past him into the building they could their other crew members talking to each other. Walking up the flight of stairs that lead to the second story Twilight looked over her shoulder to see that Tego had caught up to them and was ready to hear what the plan was, Annie had already reached the top of the stairs so she could print out all of the plans she had on her laptop.

"_Let's get done to business everyone, meet me in the Planning room while I finish printing all of these papers." _Without a word the crew members left Annie to herself while she began printing out a few of the different strategies they would need to decide upon before even attempting their heist. Reaching inside a cabinet that was behind one of the many unused desks Annie pulled out a few blue prints of the building along with a few newspaper clippings with different pictures on them, once she was sure she had all of the plans ready to go the light brown haired girl walked into the Planning room and began pinning all of the papers on the bulletin board that was in the corner of the room. _"The Jewelry Store Heist, this is going to be one of our most complicated Heist Missions yet." _Pinning down the blue prints to the building with thumbtacks she pointed to the pictures that Twilight had taken for her which showed the buildings security systems, the next thing she pointed to was the ventilation shafts which she figured might be useful during their mission. _"The security system they have was developed by Merry Weather, no doubt they've paid more money than we all have put together to buy it so disabling it isn't going to be easy. Now since Twilight and I are the only one's here that know how to hack into security systems one of us will have to stay behind during this mission so we can disable the motion sensors and security cameras. If Twilight stays behind she can give us about a minute and thirty seconds to steal whatever we can before the security system restarts itself and by-passes the rest of our attempts to shut it off again." _Twilight's eyes went from the security system to the two options Annie was going to give them along with any extra crew members they might want to recruit to help them, each plan had its own advantages but the amount of jewels they could steal would vary between the two options. One option showed a red arrow pointing to the ventilation system on top of the jewelry store with a picture of knock out gas and pest control vans, the second option showed upgraded guns that they would need if they decided to kick down the door vigilante style. _"Now there are two ways that this can be done, the first option is what I call the smart option, it involves us using knock out gas to put everyone to sleep while we disguise ourselves as pest control workers. While everyone's asleep we can load the jewels into our duffle bags and load them into the pest control van that we'll have to steal before we do this option, once we have stolen most of the jewels we can drive the van through the new subway system being built which will give us the chance to get away from all of the cops that will no doubt be on our tail if the alarm system goes off while we're trying to leave." _Rico nodded his head knowing that he would have to be the one to steal the pest control van and take it to his friend at the auto shop to give him some bullet proof windows in case the heist didn't go as planned, he knew that there were some new chemicals being delivered to the docks which meant he could easily find a van there if this option was chosen. _"The second option is what I'd consider the Loud and Dumb option. This option will involve us upgrading our guns; we'll need some better scopes and possibly some longer magazines so we can hold more ammo in case things get a little unpredictable for us. We won't need the knock out gas or pest control vans since this option will involve us going right up to the front door and kicking it down using our fire power to intimidate everyone into giving us the jewels. I would suggest that all of us buy a suppressor for our guns so we can eliminate most of the noise that our guns will make if we have to use them inside of the store." _While she was saying this, the light brown haired girl pointed to pictures of their guns and the attachments that they would need in order to successfully complete this option without any problems. Tego looked over at his brother who knew a guy that worked at the local gun shop that could get them the attachments needed for their guns at a high discount; he knew that if they decided to go with this option they would no doubt get the best equipment their friend had to offer them. _"If you guys chose to go with the smart option then we'll need to hijack the new gas chemical shipment that's coming into town tomorrow as well as a pest control van with uniforms. If you decide on going with the Loud and Dumb option we'll need to upgrade our guns while finding some fast cars to get away in. I'll give all of you until eleven o'clock tonight to tell me your decision, whichever you decide to go with is fine with me." _After she finished talking the light brown haired girl left the room leaving the Heist Crew members to decide on what they wanted to do, Twilight stood up so she could look over the blue prints and preparations they would need to do before they could attempt the heist mission. Rico thought about some of the fast cars he could get if they decided to use the second option but knew that any car they got would need to be destroyed so there was no evidence left behind for the cops. _**"You heard the girl; we need to figure out which one of these we want to do." **_Just as she began talking Annie walked back into the room holding onto a few profile papers that had different stats and skills shown on it, she thumbtacked them under the blue prints while Twilight sat back down with the other crew members. _"If we're going with the Loud and Dumb option we'll need to find a few more crew members to help keep the cops off of us long enough to get away. It might be a good idea to bring another member with us if we choose the first option; we could steal more jewels with an extra member helping us out." _Twilight looked through the profile papers taking a few mental notes that most of them were really good at handling guns, any of them would be a good member to use but what she was more interested in was the loyalty of the members, she wanted make sure that if they were chosen they wouldn't turn them into the cops for breaking into the jewelry store. Leo stood up and finally spoke up against having an extra crew member, the crew they had put together was good enough to complicated heists without the aid of another member they might not be able to trust.

"_We've made it this far without the aid of extra crew members, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we don't need any extra crew members on this heist." _Annie nodded and smiled thinking that they had read her mind, even though she knew she didn't have to bring those extra profile papers in she wanted to make sure that they all had the option to choose an extra member if they wanted to. _**"Then in that case we have our crew members decided, it'll be just the five of us again." **_The crew was usually always given the option of bringing in an extra crew member before each heist, although there was only two other people that they actually trusted outside of their groups, one of which being the very guy that upgraded the weapons for the Heist Crew since he kept no records of weapon purchases to help the crew keep a low profile. _**"You're all free to leave now, make sure to send Twilight a text or call her about which option you'll want to do." **_Clapping his hands together Tego stood up with his brother and walked out of the planning room with one thing in mind, racing. They knew that winning cars would be essential for doing the second option in case it was chosen, they walked out of the room with smiles on their faces while Rico grabbed a can of tea from the refrigerator before he left the building as well. _**"What option are you thinking of going with Twilight?" **_As the light brown haired girl said this she sat down in her usual spinning chair while she began permanently deleting and erasing any and all data that had to do with the current heist they were about to pull off. Her black/purple haired friend spun around in one of the other many chairs that littered the corner of the warehouse/factory they were living in, she thought about the different options but smiled before speaking her mind.

"_I say we kick butt doing the smart option!" _Annie laughed after hearing her friend choose the option that she would choose herself, usually when it came to heist missions Twilight would choose the opposite option that Annie would choose. Twilight was the person that preferred to be noticed when stealing things even though it meant nearly being caught by the cops, although with her luck Twilight could get away with almost any Heist Mission that came her way.

"_I'm sure Tego and Leo are already heading to one of the parking garage races that are taking place tonight in case we happen to go with the stupid option. They're racing for pinks tonight so we should be getting two new cars in their garage for safe keeping." _With a few more swift key strokes Annie had made sure that all of their heist planning data had been completely wiped from her laptop, glancing over at the clock that was hanging above the stair case Annie noticed it was already getting late. _"Have you ever noticed that it gets dark and late around here really quickly?" _

"_Time seems to go by faster when we plan for a heist. I'm sure Tego and Leo would agree when they're driving at a hundred miles an hour." _The two girls began laughing when they thought of the two older males racing down the streets at high speeds, Twilight then began wondering if they would need their beys during this heist mission. During a few of their heist missions that involved running into guards or other various people Annie would use her bey's shadow possession special move to keep the guards in place while she allowed the others to sneak in through the air-vents. _"Are we going to use your shadow possession to keep anyone in place during this mission?"_

"_We might, if we go with the Loud and Dumb option. I can use my shadow possession to keep everyone still for a while but remember that I can't move or else the special move will stop working. If we use the smart option then we won't need it unless we run into trouble." _During a few of their past heist missions Annie's shadow possession had been used to keep the cops from shooting at them while the loaded up a car with what was now chump change to them, the only down side to using the special move was that the light brown haired girl was stuck in one place until the effects of the special move wore off. Pushing the chair away from her desk Annie spun around in her chair hoping she wouldn't have to use her special move until she got the chance to make it better, due to the constant heist mission planning she rarely got the chance to practice bey battling. Twilight soon began typing away on Annie's laptop while the light brown haired girl was still spinning in her chair, when she stopped she gave Twilight a look that asked why she was messing with her laptop.

"_If we're not doing anything tonight then we should use the on-board cameras on Tego's car to watch the racing. Five grand says they choose a really fast muscle car!" _Annie smiled when she remembered that Twilight was still working on her own car back at her garage, while the girl wasn't old enough to drive yet she still wanted to have the car so she could travel the world one day to find herself a place to live. Giving it a bit of thought the light brown haired girl looked at Twilight who had seemed to forget she still needed an engine for her car.

"_Once we finish this job maybe you can buy an engine for your car." _The hacker's friend shook her head knowing that she wanted to build the engine from scratch, once Twilight had finished typing she moved back from the screen to see Tego's car speeding down the highway. They could see the sun slowly setting in the distance which meant the races would soon be starting, Annie stood up and walked over to the fridge while Twilight watched the car drive into a parking garage that appeared to be closed off even though it was really only closed for anyone that wasn't a racer. _"I want to build this engine from scratch. Remember our friend made a car from scratch once, although it didn't do too well since he didn't have the money to fix some of the ruined parts in it." _Annie walked over to her friend and handed her a can of Arizona Tea while they watched Tego pass a few different cars that were parked in front of a lot of different racers all looking to make some money or win some cars. While Twilight was distracted the light brown haired girl grabbed a wire that was connected to their flat screen TV, she managed to attach it to her laptop so they could watch the race on their newly bought flat screen. _"These races are going to be awesome!" _Standing on the desk and jumping onto one of the old couches near the extra desks, Twilight opened her can of tea not taking her eyes away from the TV; Annie moved her hand in front of the girls face only to get no response from the girl.

"_I'm going to bed early tonight so I can be rested for tomorrow's plans, if we go with the smart option then we're going to need to be ready to hijack the chemical gas shipment early in the morning." _Giving Annie a nod she pulled out her cell phone and typed a few words before finally sending it, she had send Tego a text saying that they needed two more cars to make sure that they had cars ready for the hijacking plan. They never liked using the same cars for a heist mission since it would give the cops the chance to track them down, with the use of different cars won at street races they were a lot harder to find since the cars were still under the original owners name.

"_And the hijacking of the truck that's brining in the cheetah?" _Annie looked over at Twilight and grabbed the current newspaper, she began rolling it up while her friend was distracted by all of the modified cars that Tego was passing on his way up the parking garage. Just as she finished rolling up the newspaper Annie lightly hit Twilight on the head for suggesting the car hijacking again, she knew that trying to get those cars wouldn't be worth it, the only car she wanted was the Cheetah since it was one of her favorite cars; even her bey had the same color scheme as the car. _"Look, look, look! There it is that's the car I want!" _

"_You want a lot of cars Twilight; you're going to need a few huge garages for the cars that you want." _Twilight gave her friend a smile while still keeping her attention on the cars that she saw Tego passing, they watched as their crew member eventually came to a stop next to another nice looking car. _"That one is nice though, I wouldn't mind driving that one." _

"_My bey's performance tip and spin track are named after that car. It's the Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-R." _Blinking her eyes a few times Annie pretended she knew what Twilight was talking about and continued to admire the car while they watched a few different people pass by Tego's car. Lying down on one of the other couches, Annie's eyes slowly began to close while she watched a few cars begin to line up for a race; she pulled a blanket over her thinking she might fall asleep during the race. _"I should make a bey that looks like that car; the color scheme is really nice." _Annie smiled while listening to Twilight list some of the bey parts she wanted to either win or buy at some of the illegal bey blading events around the town, some of which were held during some of the street races.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Merry Weather, that's the type of security system Business Company you do not want to make mad. Which Heist Plan do you think they are going to choose? Annie seems to be good with either plan but which one do you think will be used?

Next Mission: Jewel Store Set Up


	3. Jewel Store Set Up

Mission: Jewel Store Set Up

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jolting awake, Annie opened her eyes when she heard a loud shriek coming from Twilight who seemed to be frozen in place after watching one of the street races. She rubbed her eyes slightly while looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it was a little past midnight which meant she would no doubt have the teams answer for which option they wanted to choose for their next mission. Pushing the blanket off of herself the light brown haired girl stood up to see if twilight was okay, waving a hand in front of the girls face she noticed that Twilight was excited about something. _"Twilight, snap out of it." _Snapping her fingers in front of Twilight's face, Annie finally got a response from the girl who was trying to put together a sentence with all of the thoughts going through her mind.

"_They got one of the cars I wanted!" _Slowly falling down onto the couch acting like she was frozen again, Twilight watched as her friends began negotiating another race for another car they might use during the mission. Annie smiled and shook her head at Twilight while she looked at her phone to see she had three new messages from her friends, her eyes slowly read through each message before she knew what they were going to do for their next set up. There had been two votes for the smart option and one vote for the Loud and Dumb option, she closed her phone while trying to figure out when they should leave for the equipment they needed. _**"Twilight I'm going back to sleep, we need to get up early in the morning so we can steal the chemical gas needed to put the people inside of the jewelry store to sleep." **_Stretching back out onto one of the couches the light brown haired girl pulled the blanket over herself while closing her eyes again; she did her best to fall asleep through Twilight's constant cheering.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leo hide the smile on his face as he grabbed a rag and began cleaning the windshield of the car his brother had just won; he couldn't help but listen to one of the other racers try to mock Tego who was waiting for the over confident racer to finish speaking. _"You come into my parking garage, disrespect my racers, and think you can just walk away? No I'm going to teach you a lesson bro." _Gesturing for a few people in the crowd to walk over to him, the lead street racer pointed to his car which was parked in its own personal parking space waiting for the driver to use it. Tego admired the car and thought about Twilight who was probably going crazy over the nice car; he glanced over at the orange/blue Nissan Silvia as well while trying to decide on what he should do. _"Now your car would make a nice trophy in my personal garage. You and I will race from the top of this parking garage to the bottom, once we reach the bottom we'll go one mile west, the finish line will be the gas station. The loser will hand over the keys of his car." _Rico drove up into the parking garage while Tego was negotiating the bet with the lead street racer; he parked the car next to Tego's car knowing that they might need an extra driver if they won a few more cars. The driver he had brought with him was one of the mechanics that worked with his go to mechanic; the go to mechanic that he usually worked with didn't have a driver's license yet and he was one of the rare people they knew that wasn't going to drive illegally. The driver was fine with illegal street racing and even knew how to get some extra parts from some of the extra racers hanging around the parking garage, pushing open the door of his car Rico stepped out to see what was going on. _**"Leo, are we going to be bringing in more cars?" **_Nodding his head the slightly older male pointed at his brother who was still negotiating a bet with the lead street racer, he handed the mechanic the keys to the first car they had won and gave him directions to their garage a few miles away. The black Lexus LFA soon drove off into the night leaving behind its owners who were trying to determine if they should keep racing or not.

"_I'll race you only if," _looking at the Nissan Silva and another muscle car that he knew they could use in the future Tego smiled and turned his attention back to the street racer. _"You put up all of those cars along with yours." _Looking at the cars the Tego was gesturing towards the racer nodded and shook the male's hand, they each got into their respective vehicles while starting up the engines. Revving the engine on his car Tego rolled down the window so he could hear what his brother had to say to him, Leo leaned against the car just before he began to talk. _**"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into bro? This guy isn't someone you want to mess with; he's one of the best all-around racers in this city." **_Shaking his head and holding his hand up so his brother would stop talking the older male laughed while revving the car's engine once again. _"Enough of your negativity bro, when I win this race and we get some more cash I'm going to buy you some anti-depressants." _Putting the gear shift into drive the older male drove off towards the spiraling road that would take him and the street racer to the top of the parking garage without having to waste time going from floor to floor the long way. Pulling up on his emergency break slightly the male cause his car to start drifting all the way towards the top, while he was doing this he looked out the passenger window to see that the street racer was doing the same thing he was, after drifting around the spiraling road for a few seconds the males eventually reached the top where they could see the long way down.

The parking garage had two different ways to reach the top, one of them was the spiraling road and the other was the long way which consisted of many turns that required skill drivers to drift through in order to keep their speed up, this was the ideal way to race in a city that had many cops controlling the streets at night. Tego knew that his brother would take Rico with him to the finish line so they wouldn't have to waste time getting out off of the streets if the cops spotted them racing, putting the gear shift into park the male looked over to see the street racer pull up next to him, tons of people that had been in the lower levels of the garage were already waiting for the race to start. Each person was cheering for one of the two racers to win; some people were even placing bets on the race hoping to make a profit off of the race, Tego had told a few different people to place everything they had on him knowing that he was going to win a lot during the races he was participating in. Walking in front of the two cars was a young male in his twenties wearing a fancy suit that seemed expensive for a street race; he was the one that had managed to keep the cops from driving by the parking garage that night so he was the one that was starting each and every race. He held his hands up the air while he listened to the two racers rev their engines, _**"Ready. Set. Go!" **_Point his hands forward the two drives through their gear shifters into drive while slamming their feet down onto the gas pedal causing their cars to leave behind a trail of white smoke as they peeled out from the starting line, as the two cars sped into the parking garage everyone began running towards the stairs to catch glimpses of the race as the two racers drifted around each turn.

Pulling up on his emergency break and slightly tapping the brake pedal with his right foot, Tego slightly moved the steering wheel to the left so his car would drift around the first turn leading into the parking garage. The street racer did the same but managed to pull ahead of Tego due to drifting closer to the wall then he did, smiling slightly the older teen hit a button on his steering wheel that caused his car to pick up even more speed as they sped down a straight away that was leading to another sharp turn. Glancing down at his speedometer the male could see the number 200 blinking on the gauge as he shifted his gear shifter into another setting, moving closer to the street racers car the male pointed to the next turn and pulled up on the emergency break once again while spinning his steering wheel to the left. His car began over steering just as it had done with the first turn but this time he managed to have the front of his car move as close as it could to the wall to make sure that the street racer didn't get ahead of him, glancing into the rear view mirror he could see the street racer keeping pace with him even though he had managed to drift around the turn first. A crowd of people were standing in front of the next turn unaware of the race that was going on, the street racer look at Tego who looked back at him, they each began honking their horns as the people began running out of the way as they drifted around the next turn, the look on the people's faces as the two cars drifted only inches away from them made the two racers laugh as they began racing down another straight away. The next turn was soon insight but Tego noticed something different about this one, there were cars blocking the way making it nearly impossible for either racer to make it through without hitting one of the cars, narrowing his eyes the male could see the entrance for the spiraling road which gave him an idea. Pulling up on his emergency brake one more time, Tego spun the steering wheel to the right as he entered the spiraling road in order to use it as an elevator to avoid the cars that were in his way, moving down the spiraling road he looked out the passenger window to see the street racer only inches behind him. Hitting the red button on his steering wheel once again the older male watched as his speedometer read two hundred miles again as he left the parking garage, looking up at the traffic light that wasn't too far away the male got worried when he saw the light was red which put would mean to win the race he would have to go through a red light with cars that could hit him. Hitting the a button on his cars touch screen the male watched as his phone began calling Twilight who wasn't answering her phone, glancing back up at the traffic light once again he saw that it changed to green as wells as the other traffic lights ahead of him and the street racer. _"Thank the lord for leading me to Twilight, the best computer hacker second only to Annie." _Throwing his gear shifter into another gear once again the male made his car speed up even more giving him the impression that he was winning, just as the teen reached the second green light the street racer flew past him at what seemed like a blinding speed. Spanish/Portuguese music began playing in both racers cars as they sped past the third green light on their way to the finish line, glancing down at his touch screen Tego could see that he had only one more nitro boost left before his tank was completely empty. Holding his thumb over the red button on his steering wheel the male narrowed his eyes as he began to draft behind the opposing car which was getting closer and closer to the finish line with each second. Closing his eyes and ignoring the music that was blaring from both cars the messy haired male began to relax trying to feel for the right time to hit the nitro button, just as he opened his eyes the male pressed the red button causing his car to reach two hundred twenty miles an hour allowing him to pass the street racer just as they crossed the finish line. Pulling up on the emergency brake once again the male caused his car to start drifting around the street racers car, _"How do you like them apples?" _Coming to a stop the male pushed open the car door so he could step out; stepping out of his car the male took in a breath of fresh air before walking over to his newly won car. _"You can keep your car; I just want the Silvia and muscle I saw in the parking garage." _Punching his steering wheel the street racer grabbed his phone and called two of his friends who were going to bring Tego his new cars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,

Twilight let out another scream when she heard that a Nisan Silvia would be in Tego's garage, it was one of the many cars she wanted to own but could never find since most people she knew kept them only for show. Annie opened her eyes once again after hearing Twilight let out another shriek, she groaned and rolled over so she could face the couch instead of Twilight. _"Go to sleep Twilight." _Acting as if she were frozen again the thief shook her head while trying to focus on going to sleep, she sat up and leaned over so she could hit a few buttons on Annie's laptop, after striking various keys a few times the TV turned off along with the laptop. Letting out a yawn the blader fell back onto the couch while grabbing a blanket that was lying on the ground, curling up so that the blanket covered most of her hair the girl laid her head against a pillow while listening to the radio that hadn't been turned off that day. She slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about what she thought her future would be like after a few more successful heists, in her dream she owned a nice house along with various cars she kept in a twenty car garage, she didn't have twenty cars but the extra room was so her mechanic could work on the cars without worrying about hitting any of the other cars that were being stored inside of it. Tego and Leo had bought a house big enough for both of their styles of living; Leo would usually spend his days living in the lower portion of the house while Tego lived the rest of his days on the second/third floor of the house. Rico moved to a small town just outside the city where he spend most of his time hanging out with his family or visiting his various friends that were in their crew.

While her dream seemed very really she eventually woke up to find that none of it was true, in her mind it was only a matter of time before they were living just like they were in her dream. Blinking her eyes a few times the girl starred out the window to see the sun shining down on the pavement outside, most of the sun was blocked out by the highway that was built over their warehouse but during the early morning hours the sun would shine on their old warehouse. Slowly sitting up on the couch her eyes scanned the other couches for Annie who seemed to disappear into thin air, _"Annie?" _Looking over at the planning room the girl smiled when she saw her friend walk out of the room talking on her phone, the light brown haired girl held up her hand so Twilight knew to keep quiet while she finished up her phone call. _**"Rico you'll need to take care of stealing the van while Tego and Leo steal the chemicals we need. Make sure to lose any cops that might be chasing you, once you're sure they're no longer on your tail bring the van back here so we can give modify it later."**_ Nodding her head a few times the light brown haired girl smiled when she heard that Tego and Leo were already on route to take on the chemical truck that was coming into town. Closing her phone once she knew Rico was on his way to the docks the light brown haired girl sat down on one of the couches while pulling out a clipboard with their plan written on it step by step. _**"Our plans have now been set into motion; Rico's on his way to the docks now so he can retrieve a pest control van and Tego will bring the chemicals later."**_ Twilight smiled while letting out another yawn, she rubbed her eyes a few times and eventually lay back down to get some more sleep, Annie giggled remembering that her friend had stayed up most of the night watching illegal street racing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,

Taking a drink of his slushy Tego looked out the window of his new muscle car hoping to see the chemical van speeding down the freeway, he sighed when he saw no signs of it arriving any time soon. Tego looked into the rear view mirror and began to admire the Dodge Challenge that he had won the previous night; it was solid black and made nearly entirely of a sturdy metal that wouldn't show signs of being damaged even if it were in a bad car wreck. That was the main reason he had chosen it for his mission, in his mind he knew of only one way to take on a chemical truck without leaving any traceable evidence that could be traced by the cops, Leo was a mile down the road at another gas station waiting for Tego to show up driving next to their target. Grabbing a few materials in the passenger seat the male began connecting a few wires together while placing them inside of some powder that was used to make explosives; he made sure it would work correctly before setting the timer on it. Looking out the window again the male put the gear shifter into drive while stepping on the gas pedal; he drove onto the freeway a few feet behind the van which was on its way into town. Slowing down just a bit so he didn't cause any suspicion the older male looked out his window to see his brother driving down a hill towards the freeway, moving over one lane to the left the older male hit a red button on his steering wheel causing his car to reach two hundred miles an hour as he passed the chemical truck/van. Moving back into the same lane as the truck Tego slammed his foot down on the break just as Rico slammed his car into the right side of the truck, just as the vehicle hit the left side of Tego's car the force of the impact caused the truck to tip over and fall onto its side. A loud screeching sound came from the vehicle as it slid across the pavement; once it came to a stop Tego kicked open his door while tossing the homemade explosive onto the back of the trucks double doors, just as it latched onto the doors the bomb exploded causing both doors to fall off of the vehicle. Leo slid into the back of the truck while frantically grabbing all of the chemicals he could, he ran back out of the truck a few short seconds later, he opened the trunk of the Dodge Challenge and quickly stashed the chemicals inside while he slammed the trunk shut. As he ran back to his car the younger brother could hear Tego speeding off down the freeway, sliding into his car the male could hear loud sirens in the distance meaning the cops were on to them. Putting his gear shifter into drive and slamming down on the gas pedal the younger brother sped off down the high way glancing up to see a helicopter following him high in the sky, narrowing his eyes the street racer could see a tunnel coming up which gave him an idea, grabbing his phone he called his brother who answered right away.

As the cops waited on the other side of the tunnel they began to grow impatient after several minutes had passed with no one coming out of it, they eventually went into the tunnel to find that no one was inside. Just moments after the cops began trying to search for clues the support beams holding the tunnel up explode causing the tunnel to start caving in.

A mile to the east the two explosive experts drove out of an emergency escape tunnel that connected to an abandoned subway tunnel, they were both inside of the Dodge Challenger due to using Leo's car to trigger the explosives attached to the walls inside of the tunnel. _"For someone with a lot of negativity, that was a very positive move." _Leo leaned back in his chair as his conversation with his brother just before they left the cops behind ran through his head, after Tego had answered his phone they had planned to use a hidden escape tunnel that was supposed to have been closed off since it had no more use, they had snuck into the tunnel before their races in order to make sure they had an escape route in case things got out of hand. Tego had to admit that it was a genius idea, using an old route as their secret weapon against the cops, turning into an abandoned building just outside of the city the Dodge Challenger came to a stop next to a few gas cans. Stepping out of the car the two brothers got to work on destroying any remaining evidence that could be used to track them down, Leo grabbed the gas cans and began pouring gasoline on top of the car while Tego loaded the chemicals into the Lexus LFA they had won the night before. While loading the chemicals into the orange car Tego grabbed a lighter and tossed it to Leo who was caught it, the younger brother began pouring the remaining cans of gasoline into the inside of the car while Tego closed the trunk to their new car. While Leo finished up his job Tego placed a few extra explosives under the vehicle to make sure their job was done without failure, once they finished using up the last of their explosives Leo took out the lighter and flipped the switch on it so a small flame would be created. Tego stepped into the Lexus LFA just as Leo tossed the lighter into the Dodge Challenger; the small flame from the lighter ignited the gasoline in the car causing it to explode minutes later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,

Listening to some Portuguese music as he drove down the highway the getaway driver of the Heist Crew changed lanes so he could take the exit that would lead him straight to the docks. His mission was simple, steal a van, avoid the cops, and deliver the pest control van at the warehouse so he could leave and eat lunch, or dinner. This type of mission took stealth, which was something he was accustomed to since he was usually the one to help Annie when sneaking into buildings that required them to hack the security system from the inside. Driving down a platform that lead to the docks the short haired male began to slow down as he reached the bottom of the ramp, he looked around for a suitable place to leave his car since he wouldn't be able to return to it for some time, his eyes lead him to a garage that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. Stepping out of his car and lifting up the garage door the getaway driver smiled when he saw the garage was completely empty with signs showing that it hadn't been used in ages, with this knowledge he stepped back into his vehicle and drove into the garage. Stepping out of his vehicle once again the male closed the door while locking the door behind him, he walked outside of the garage and pulled the door down so his car would be hidden until he could come back to retrieve it. Looking around for any witnesses Rico made sure that no one was in the area to identify him as a suspect, with a slight smile on his face the male driver walked close to the ocean while looking around for a way to sneak into the garage holding the pest control vans at the very end of the docks. Glancing down at the ocean Rico could see a small ledge barley big enough for someone to walk on leading all the way to the place he was trying to break into, grabbing onto a rope that was attached to an anchor the male driver used it to make sure he didn't fall into the ocean. Once he was sure that his feet were on the small ledge the getaway driver began moving across the ledge so he could sneak past anyone that might be walking on the cement platform, after a while he eventually made his way to the finally storage garage which had been a challenge all its own. During his attempt to reach the finally garage he had almost fallen into the ocean several times, he grabbed the edge of the cement platform and pulled himself up onto it while making sure no one saw him. _"This mission is a lot easier than stealing those chemicals, I bet those two have already blown up several things in order to get away." _Noticing the storage room was open at both ends the driver slowly walked inside hoping that no one would be inside, he could have placed a bet knowing that something was going to go wrong since doing a heist was never easy. Dozens of pest control works were walking around setting their empty chemical bottles down inside some empty crates, realizing that his mission was about to get even more difficult he hide behind a few empty crates that were tall enough to keep him hidden until he found his way to one of the few pest control vans that were parked inside of the storage garage. Just as he was about to make his move Rico overheard someone saying that the latest chemicals had just been stolen which caused some of the workers to become distracted long enough for him to sneak into one of the vans without being noticed. _"That must have been the work of Tego and Leo." _Starting up the van caused some of the workers to look up and see that the driver wasn't someone wearing a pest control uniform, this caused them to start running towards him which meant if he didn't get away now the heist mission would have to go in a different direction. Moving the gear shifter into reverse Rico slammed his foot down on the gas pedal causing the van to start moving in reverse, spinning the steering wheel to the left the driver made the van back out of the storage garage which now had dozens of pest control workers filling the inside of it. Putting the gear shifter into drive the male driver drove back into the storage garage at full speed causing the workers to jump out of the way giving the driver a clear path out of the storage garage. _"Never underestimate the power of a single driver." _Pushing the gas pedal down as far as he could the driver looked into the rear view mirror to see that the pest control workers were already calling the cops hoping that they could track their stolen vehicle down and return it to its rightful owner. Driving up the ramp that lead to the highway Rico smiled when he saw a group of semi-trucks passing by, he moved into the middle lane just as one of the trucks sped down the left lane hiding him from any cops that might be driving down the other side of the highway, in front of him and behind him were two other semi-trucks making him almost invisible to anyone that was looking for him. Loud sirens could be heard passing the semi-trucks on the other end of the highway as Rico calmly drove towards the warehouse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,

The same radio stationed continued to play while Twilight sat upside down on the couch, she waited for Annie or someone to give her the news that they could start the heist mission. Her bey slowly spun on the wooden floor for a few seconds before hitting the ground from having no more stamina, the girl grabbed her bey and hand spun her bey only to see it stop spinning a few seconds later. _"You really need to find something to do besides sitting upside; if you keep sitting like that you're going to get a headache." _Walking past Twilight the light brown haired girl lightly pushed one of her friend's feet causing the girl to lie on the couch; her attention was finally moved from her bey to the sound of a van being parked outside the warehouse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As you can tell Twilight is a car person, her bey is named after one, and she dreams of owning a twenty car garage. Did you guys enjoy the race, it's a little different than my usual races since this one didn't involve beys or hover boards, I enjoyed the race! Is anyone else feeling tired? For some reason the last few hundred words of this chapter were proving more difficult since I can't seem to stay awake, where's my tea I need something to wake me up.

Next Heist: Jewelry Store Heist


	4. Heist Mission: Jewel Store Heist

Heist Mission: Jewel Store Heist

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With a smile on her face Twilight stood up and ran over to the window to see a pest control van parked outside their warehouse. Rico could be seen closing the door to the van as he pulled out a few uniforms that someone in the pest control business would wear while doing their job; the male looked up while waving to Twilight hoping she would give him a hand with the pest control uniforms. Pushing off of the windowsill the girl ran down the stairs that led up to the second story and kicked open the front doors just before Rico tried to open them up himself, the female crew member took a few of the uniforms while she saw the other two members of their crew arriving with the chemical gas. _"Now that we have all the equipment we need I'm sure we'll start the mission in a few hours." _Giving Twilight a nod the two crew members walked up the set of stairs that led to the second story of the building, just as the two members reached the top of the stairs they could hear Tego and Leo arguing about Leo thinking negatively. Once all four crew members were gathered together they looked around for Annie who could be seen pacing around the planning room every few seconds, Twilight made sure not to let the others bother her since she was still finalizing all of the plans for their next mission, to give the light brown haired girl time to think Twilight suggested they go to Automotive Custom Shop or Ammo-Nation store to buy some more supplies. Shaking their heads to show they agreed with Twilight, the four crew members quickly ran down the stairs that led to the front door, the female crew member came to a stop and ran back up the stairs. She tapped lightly on the door to get Annie's attention, _"Were heading out to buy some more equipment. Do you want us to buy you some extra attachments for your guns?" _Drawing a few blue arrows from one picture to another the light brown haired girl turned around to show Twilight where her gun was, the girl reached into a draw and pulled out a silver Submachine gun that didn't have any ammo inside of its magazine.

"_I'll need an Extended Clip that can hold seventy bullets at a time, a scope for increased sight, and make sure to buy extra rounds of ammo. We're running low on ammo due to our last mission, so make sure you get enough for everyone to use during the next mission if we get into a gun fight." _Taking the silver Submachine gun from Annie, the crew member slid the weapon into her jacket before running back down the stairs. Grabbing her blue marker the light brown haired girl turned her attention back to the bulletin board which had multiple pictures of buildings near the jewelry store, she made sure to mark the correct ventilation shaft for the mission so they didn't use the chemical gas in the wrong store.

Kicking the double doors open before walking outside, Twilight smiled and looked around to see which car Tego had chosen to use. A loud honk from a black SUV could be heard a few feet from the door, the female crew member ran over to the vehicle and opened the door so she could sit down in her seat. Just before Tego stepped on the gas pedal the girl made sure to put her seat belt on, the last thing she wanted was to get hurt in a car wreck before attempting a big mission, moments later Tego turned the steering wheel to the left while stepping on the gas pedal. The car sped off down the road which wasn't occupied by any other vehicle at the moment, _"When can I take that Nissan Silvia for a test drive?" _Twilight had a huge smile on her face while she said this knowing she would get to drive it eventually, although to her eventually meant sooner rather than later. _**"You might be one of the best hackers I've ever seen, and a decent driver, but there is no way I'm letting you drive that car. I just won it and I'm not going to pay for damages when you try drifting through traffic like you did the last time."**_Tego thought back to what had happened the last time Twilight took one of his cars for a test drive, the female crew members hadn't drifted far enough and ended up hitting a parked semi-trick which caused one of the axles attached to the back wheels to be ripped off. This had left the car unusable which meant that they had to take all of the usable parts out so they could scrap everything else that wasn't usable; Twilight frowned when he said this considering that it had been a few months since that happened. _"But it's on my list of cars that I want to drive." _Turning the steering wheel to the right Tego made sure to keep his eyes on the road in case someone wasn't smart enough to check the street before walking across it. The older male shook his head while passing the impound lot that was owned by the cops, he could see dozens of cars owned by street racers that had been caught trying to escape the cops. He could tell the number of cars in the lot had increase due to the cops testing out a new weapon known as the EDD, Annie had told him it stood for Electronic Disruption Device, this newly made weapon could shut down any machine that it was attached to which meant that it was a street racers worst nightmare. Twilight's eyes sparkled when she a car that looked like it could win a lot or races, _"That's a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34." _The Skyline was silver with blue stripes painted along the door and hood, the back of the car had a large spoiler attached to it making it look even nicer than it did without it. Leo clapped his hands to get Twilight's attention when he realized she was off in her own little world which he noticed happened a lot when she saw a nice car she wanted.

"_Don't even think about it Twilight, that car has tons of illegal mods on it. If the cops catch you in a car like that they will be after you faster than that car hit one hundred sixty miles an hour." _The female crew member frowned again as she watched the Skyline disappear in the rear view mirror, she hated the thought of such a nice car sitting in an impound lot for months without anyone driving it. Tego shook his head once again as he began to slow the car down, he once again heard more of his brothers negativity which always made him laugh. _**"Enough of your negativity." **_Just before the two brothers began to argue again Twilight and Rico pointed to the Ammo-Nation gun shop which made Tego turn his attention back to the road, he stepped on the brake a few moments later while pulling the keys out of the ignition slot. Twilight opened her door and slid out of the car, she reached back into the car moments later to take the Carbine Rifle that was hidden under the carpet inside of the SUV. Pulling the gun out she made sure there were no bullets in it before walking into the store, the other three members of the crew were busy grabbing a few other weapons that needed some maintenance checks before they were ready to be used in a gun fight.

Pulling one of the red double doors open the dark haired girl could see a display case of equipment to the left along with bullet proof armor attached to the wall, to the right was hunting gear and various drinks inside of a refrigerator, at the very back of the store were guns mounted to the wall so people could see what types of weapons were available for purchase. The only weapons not on the display wall were the hand guns which were kept inside of a display case in front of the person watching over the store, a door to the left of the display case led to an underground shooting range which could be used to test out weapons or modifications before purchasing them. Twilight walked up to the person standing in front of the cash register and set the Submachine gun down in front of him, the man took the gun so he could examine it while the three other members of the crew looked around to see what attachments they wanted for their guns. The man slowly examined the Submachine gun before placing back down onto the counter, as far as he could tell the gun had no damage that needed to be fixed. _"I need an Extended Clip and Scope for this Submachine gun. We'll also take a box of ammo." _Giving the female crew member smile the man walked away to get the two items Twilight needed for her gun, while she waited the girl looked around to see what new guns were available. Her eyes eventually locked onto a gun that had six long barrels with a long belt hanging from it; there was a handle at the top of the gun which was made so the user could grab hold of it while the gun fired hundreds of bullets a minute. While she was busy looking at the new giant gun the man returned with Twilight's equipment along with a box filled with ammo, his attention was drawn to the giant gun Twilight was looking at. _**"That's the M134 Mini Gun. It's one of the most dangerous and illegal weapons a person can own. Only reason I have one in the store is for display, the cops are having a special training day and are going to be using this bad boy to destroy a few cars." **_Twilight smiled when she thought of how much fun she could have with a gun like that, the idea soon faded when the cash register was opened. While the man was adding up the cost of Twilight's equipment the female crew member began attaching the new parts to Annie's Submachine gun, the first thing to be attached was the scope which she made sure was carefully attached so that it wasn't attached at an angle. Just before sliding the Extended Clip into the gun the dark haired girl handed a debit card to the man who was surprised a girl so young could even afford this much supplies. Once she was sure she had everything Annie asked for the girl set the Submachine gun inside of the box before picking it up, the girl walked out of the gun shop while the others continued to look around.

Walking over to the door that lead to the shooting range Tego set some money on the counter so he could have shoot as long as he wanted to, his brother followed behind him holding their usual Assault Shotguns in his hands. Pushing the door open the two brothers walked down a set of stairs before reaching the lower floor of the building, inside the room was a long table stretching from one end of the wall to the other, with a smile on his face Tego took his gun from his brother. Taking out the magazine that was attached to the gun the male crew member pulled out an extra clip from his pocket which he attached to the gun in place of his empty magazine clip. Holding the gun up while pointing it at a target that was a few feet in front of him Tego pulled the trigger on the gun causing it to fire several bullets while creating a lot of noise, Leo narrowed his eyes when his brother stopped firing to see that he missed the bull's eye. _"You might think you're handsome, but you're fooling no one with those shooting skills." _Looking away from the target the male crew member looked at his brother who was laughing at his failed attempt to shoot the middle of the target.

"_Enough of your negativity, it's ruining my aim." _Turning his attention back to his target the crew member put his finger on the trigger only to hear his phone's ringtone begin to play, setting his gun down the male reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone while he listened to the ringtone. _**"Aunque digan que soy, un bandolero donde voy gracias a dios por hoy estar donde estoy, y voy a seguir con mi tumbao." **_Feeling his brother hit his shoulder the older brother answered the phone to hear Twilight telling them to hurry up, she had already loaded the SUV with the ammo needed for their mission and wanted to get home before Annie called them. Sliding the phone back into his pocket after he hung up, Tego locked his gun so it wouldn't be set off while he was in the car; he tossed his gun to his brother who caught the weapon before running back up the stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Not much time had passed since the groups outing to the shooting range; the four crew members had gotten back into the SUV and had driven back to the old warehouse to find Annie waiting in the planning room for them. Twilight had set Annie's gun back inside of the drew she had seen her friend use to store it in, the crew members had gathered inside of the planning room so that the light brown haired girl could explain the plan to them, once the plan had been explained the crew members had changed into their pest control uniform. Annie took her gun and slid it into her bag along with her laptop before walking down the stairs with Twilight who was making sure her gas mask was tightened enough so that it would stay on her face during the mission. _"I'm ready for a sweet truck load of diamonds!" _Pulling the gas mask down over her face for a few seconds the female crew member started laughing and turned around to see Tego walking behind her. _"Tego, I am your mother!" _Paraphrasing the movie Star Wars while making everyone laugh the dark haired girl pushed open the double doors to see Rico loading the chemical gas into the van, she took off her mask and slid it into her bag a few moments later. Twilight stepped into the back of the van with Annie who wasn't wearing a pest control uniform, her part of the mission was to hack into the security system and shut if off for as long as she could so everyone else could steal the jewels inside of the store, she would be stationed on top of a building where the cops wouldn't think to look. This would allow her to sneak away through the city while the other crew members escaped from the cops that would most likely be chasing them by the time they finished stealing the jewels. Tego slid into the driver's seat while Rico finished loading all of the chemical gas into the back of the van, Leo jumped into the back of the van while Rico pulled the door shut behind him. Putting the key into the ignition slot the driver of the crew started up the van and stepped on the gas causing the vehicle to speed off onto the road, turning the steering wheel to the right the male crew member drove onto the highway and sped up once again. _"Annie are you sure that guns going to be enough? What if the cops find you on the roof top?" _Annie pulled out her laptop and began pulling up the programs that would be needed to hack the security system at the jewelry store; she closed the computer moments later to answer Twilight's questions.

"_The cops won't be able to trace my laptop after I've hacked into the security system. I've made sure all of my tracks will be covered and I've given myself enough time to get from point A to point B without any hassle. The gun is only a precaution in case we get some unwanted attention from Merry Weather." _Giving her friend a nod the dark haired girl leaned back in hear seat while Tego continued to drive down the highway, she glanced over at their guns which had been safely tucked away inside of a few crates that had the chemical gas symbol printed on them to avoid suspicion if they happened to get pulled over. Turning the radio on the male driver quickly found the station that played Spanish and Portuguese music, Rico didn't seem to mind listening to the music even though Tego always chose the same radio station. Twilight leaned forward trying to change the radio but got her hand slapped away just like always, she leaned back in her seat once again and began thinking about the Skyline she had seen on the way to the gun shop. Just as she began to imagine herself street racing in one of the cars she wanted the female crew member heard Annie closing the door to the van which snapped her out of her own little world. _"I'm getting out here; this building is close enough to the stores Wi-Fi range that I can still log into it and escape before anyone notices me." _Handing Annie her gun the dark haired girl watched as her friend closed the door and ran into an alley way to make sure no one saw her climbing up onto the roof tops, Tego stepped on the gas pedal once again and began driving towards the building that was still under construction. Rico grabbed a few canisters of gas and strapped them to the uniforms utility belt; he stepped out of the vehicle when it came to a stop in front of the building. The crew member grabbed his duffle bag that was disguised as a pest control bag that secretly had his gun inside of it, looking around to make sure no one was suspicious of him the male ran into the empty building while listening to the pest van drive away. Slowing down a bit the male looked around to the stairs that Annie had used to access the buildings second floor, he ran up the stairs to find the construction platforms that would allow him to reach the roof tops of the other buildings, pulling open the window the crew member took a step on the platforms while looking around for the jewelry store roof top. Stepping over a few metal pipes before having to climb over a giant pipe, Rico quickly grabbed the ladder that Annie had used a few days ago and pulled himself up onto the roofing of the jewelry store. After searching the roof top for several minutes he eventually found his way to the ventilation shaft that Annie had told him to throw the chemical gas into, the crew member unclipped one of the canisters from his belt and pulled a cord from it like it was a hand grenade. The white chemical gas began leaving the canister after he had pulled the cord out which made him pull down his gas mask, holding the canister behind his head the crew member tossed the active canister into the ventilation shaft causing it to fall down into the building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leaning against the door she had used to access the roof of the building the light brown haired girl pulled out her laptop and began striking a few keys that would let her hack into the jewelry stores security system. Her laptop showed various programs that began breaking through each firewall the security system had, she eventually came to a stop when another program from Merry Weather stopped her. She smiled slightly and connected her phone to the computer; she used another program that allowed her to bypass whatever was stopping her and continued hacking into the security system. _"I've taken care of the security system, you guys have a minute before the system reboots itself and stops any other attempts I have up my sleeve." _Using her headset to contact Twilight the light brown haired girl had a timer pulled up on her laptop to show her how much time the crew had before the alarm system went off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Standing at the main display case was the same person that Twilight had talked to the last time she had visited the jewelry store, he looked around to see that the store was unusually busy today which to him meant a big pay check at the end of the day. As he began talking to one of the customers he began to feel the temperature in the room rising, he looked at the thermostat that was mounted to the cabinet that held the most expensive items in the store and saw the temperature really was rising. _**"I thought I told them to fix that damned air conditioning…" **_Before he could finish his sentence the man fell unconscious on the ground, one of the security guards ran over to him only to fall unconscious as well, before everyone knew it they were all lying unconscious on the ground. Just outside the door were the remaining three crew members who were all wearing their gas masks, they had held their preferred gun in one hand with their duffle bag tightly strapped to their backs.

Tego pushed open the door to see that everyone had fallen unconscious, he quickly signaled the other two crew members to follow him into the store so they could steal as many of the jewels as they could. Just as she walked past the first display case the dark haired girl took the end of her gun and bashed the display case in knowing that they only had a minute before the cops found out what was happening. She grabbed all of the rings and necklaces that were on display without having to grab any dropped jewels; she made sure to be careful so they took everything they could possibly get. The female crew member smashed another display case in and watched as Tego and Leo smashed a few more display cases in, each of them grabbed all of the jewelry they could while checking to make sure they left nothing behind. Twilight dropped to the ground and slid on her knees while swinging her gun into the main display case that she had seen when she had walked into the store the first time, just as she began to stuff more jewelry into her bag she looked up to see the display case that her specific item was in. She smiled as she shot the lock off the cabinet and used her gun to open the door to make sure she didn't leave any finger prints behind; inside the cabinet were some of the most expensive jewels in the store which Twilight knew she couldn't leave behind. Annie's voice could soon be heard on everyone's headsets as they bashed in more display cases, _**"Thirty seconds." **_Taking this as a sign to wrap things up the dark haired girl did another slide across the floor as she bashed in several display cases while Tego and Leo grabbed all of the jewels so Twilight wouldn't have to back track while inside the store. Just as they finished up Twilight pulled out a sticky bomb that was meant for the Merry Weather security system that was mounted to the wall, as she walked out the front door she prepared to throw it but was hit by a few people that heard the alarm systems going off, this cause her to throw the bomb onto the building that was right next to the jewelry store. She didn't have time to disable the bomb and jumped into the back of the van with Leo who pulled the van doors shut behind her, Tego climbed into the front seat while tossing his duffle bag into the back with the other two members. _**"I just got word from Rico; he said there was an emergency exit that leads down into the sewer system. I've done some calculations and at the rate he's going he'll be near the first tunnel by the time you guys out run any cops. Pick him up and I'll meet you guys back at HQ. I'm jamming the air waves now." **_Once Annie had finished talking the headsets were filled with a static noise that would prevent the cops from tracing their signal, Tego stepped on the gas pedal just as the police sirens began wailing throughout the city. The male crew member sped onto the street and pulled up on the emergency brake to make the van turn to the right, he slammed on the gas pedal as hard as he could causing the vehicle to speed off down the street. A few cars came to a stop as the van passed a traffic light that had just turned red; Twilight looked into the rear view mirror to see the cops weren't far behind them. _"We need to find a way to lose these cops." _Just as she said this a large explosion could be seen in the distance, the explosion had been the result of leaving Twilight's sticky bomb unattended, it had exploded and destroyed parts of both buildings it had been near. This caused the cops chasing them to stop and turn back around, there first line of duty was to make sure the people in the city were safe, they knew that they would find the criminals responsible if they were dumb enough to leave behind any evidence. Although Twilight wasn't one to leave behind any type of evidence that could be used to track her down, a few more cops could be seen in the rear view mirror but she knew they would lose them before they got close enough to give them problems. Turning the steering wheel to the left the male driver made the van turn into a tunnel that was under construction, as they sped into the tunnel Tego made the van drive into a hole in the wall that was being repaired. Twilight looked into the rear view mirror again to see that the cops had sped right past the hole in the wall without noticing them; she smiled and took off her gas mask along with the other two crew members. Slowing the van down just a bit Tego watched as Twilight pushed the van door open and grabbed Rico's arm so she could pull him into the van, once the male crew member was safely inside of the van the dark brown haired girl pulled the doors shut behind him. Stepping on the gas once again the crew members gave each other high fives for taking all of the jewels, Rico opened one of the duffle bags to see it was packed with shining jewelry that most people would have to spend thousands to buy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking down the side walk that led to a few abandoned warehouses far from their home the light brown haired girl tightened the strap on her bag as she pushed open one of the doors her cell phone began to ring. Taking a glance at the screen she didn't know the number but knew it was from around the city, she answered the phone to hear what sounded like a very angry man, he spoke in a stern voice that told her the crew had been caught. _**"My name is Martin Madrazo, and you my friend, have caused severe damage to my property. You now owe me nine hundred thousand dollars in damages, I will not tell the cops about your little stunt because I find it cute that your little team was able to pull it off. I will meet with you to discuss the payment you owe me in damages. We will speak soon."**_Annie hung up the phone and starred at the door trying to figure out how someone had managed to track them down in only a few short hours after the Jewel Store Heist, she pushed open the door to one of the warehouses to see the crew members celebrating about their successful heist mission. Twilight ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her giving her a hug for a job well done; she tried making Annie smile only to see something was wrong, Tego was pulling out the duffle bags filled with jewelry so he could set them in the back of his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII. _"Guys, we're in a world of trouble. We just pissed off one of the three main families in the city." _Twilight took a few steps back and looked at Annie hoping she was lying, her eyes told her that she wasn't joking which made Twilight more upset than not getting the Skyline from the impound lot. The main families were a group of criminals that were able to hide their shady business deals thanks to corrupt cops that made sure to throw the other cops off the trail, Twilight knew that if it were the weakest of the families they could leave town without them trying to catch the crew.

"_Please tell me it was the weakest one." _Annie shook her head and waited for the other three group members to give her their full undivided attention, once Tego had finished placing the bags inside of the Mitsubishi Lancer he walked over to the crew before taking a seat on an empty oil barrel. _**"We now owe nine hundred thousand dollars to Martin Madrazo." **_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I am sad to say that on November 30, 2013. Paul Walker, one of my favorite actors, died in a car crash. He was someone that I feel is worth mentioning since he wasn't just an amazing actor, he was a generous person that owned his own charity that helped places that had suffered through natural disasters such as hurricanes, earthquakes, etc. In my honest opinion he was someone to look up to and for that this story is now dedicated to the memory of Paul Walker. "You know, all that really matters is that the people you love are happy and healthy. Everything else is just sprinkles on the sundae."

Paul Walker: September 12, 1973 – November 30, 2013

Next Mission: The Most Interesting Man in the World


	5. Most Interesting Man in the World

Mission: The Most Interesting Man in the World

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Each member of the heist crew starred at Annie when she told them that the person they were now it debt to was the second worst family to owe money to. Rico crushed his soda can in his hand and through it against an empty oil barrel realizing that there whole mission had just been a waste of time. The light brown haired girl began walking back to the door she had used earlier and looked at everyone else who was wondering what their next move was. _**"I'll meet with Madrazo as soon as I can. Until then, stay out of sight, lay low, and split up when you leave. The cops will be looking for a crew for the next few days." **_Closing the metal door behind her the girl left the rest of the heist crew members behind to finish up work on their failed mission; Rico got into his car and had Leo open the garage door for him so he could be the first to leave. A few gas cans sat next to the pest control van along with a few lighters, Tego has made plans to burn the pest control van so there was no evidence linking them to the crime they had just committed. Twilight got into Leo's car after checking to make sure that all of the duffle bags had been placed inside of the two remaining cars, sliding into the driver's seat Leo stepped on the gas pedal so he could drive out of the abandoned warehouse. Watching his brother drive out of the ware house Tego grabbed one of the nearby gas cans and began dumping as much gas as he could on top of the pest control van, after emptying the first can he immediately grabbed another can so he could continue covering the van in something flammable. Once he had finished emptying out another can the male crew member grabbed another can while opening up the vans double doors, he stepped inside still pouring out all of the gas that the container had inside of it. Not much time had passed before all of the gas cans were lying empty on the ground next to the lighters, Tego stepped out of the van and picked up the two lighters that lay on the ground, moments later he ignited both flames while casually tossing them into the van. As the lighters hit the gas filled van the vehicle immediately caught on fire, all the evidence that could be used against the heist crew was soon burning to ashes while Tego sat down and made sure his part of the mission was finished before leaving. Not much time had passed before the van had been completely incinerate to the point that no one could even tell it was a pest control van anymore, Tego made sure that the flames didn't get out of control, the last thing he wanted was the building to catch on fire. Taking a quick walk around the building to make sure there was nothing left for him to burn the male crew member climbed into his Dominator muscle car and drove out onto the street.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Taking a look at the mansion that stood in front of the light brown haired girl was astonishing to say the least, the house at first glanced seemed like any ordinary house but once a person walked up the small dirt path leading to the house they could see a small golf course built right next to the building along with a five car garage on the opposite side. In front of the house were small rows of flowers and in front of the rows of flowers was a tree that had a small road that went around it, the road that was built around the tree was large enough for someone to drift around it without fear of running into anything. Annie looked around and noticed a man standing at the small golf course; she walked over to him but made sure to keep quiet since she saw he was getting ready to take a swing at the golf ball that lay on the ground. The man in front of her grabbed his golf club and stood next to the ball while looking straight ahead, just as the man swung the club into the air he came to a stop while looking over his shoulder. _"Is Mr. Madrazo here?" _The man starring at her had light brown skin with a white beard around his face, swinging his golf club and knocked the golf ball clear across the clean cut grass that lay in front of them. Placing the golf club into a small stand to keep it ready for use the white bearded man tightened his tie before speaking to the light brown haired girl, _**"I am him and you are?" **_Grabbing his golf club again while kicking another ball in front of him, Madrazo took another swing and watched as the ball flew through the air again. _"I'm Annie the-" _The girl was interrupted by the sound of Madrazo's club hitting another golf ball through the air once again, she tried to say something but was interrupted once again when Madrazo took another swing. _**"Ah yes, you're one of the two hackers of the heist crew. Your name is Annie, your friends with Twilight, those two Puerto Rican brothers, and their friend Rico. You've done several escapades in the world of crime and your latest venture has led you here because of your friend Twilight." **_Not even looking at Annie once as he said this, the white bearded man took another swing and watched as the golf ball flew through the air once again, he finally placed the club back inside of its stand when he could no longer see the golf ball. _**"My only question now is how you got here in such a small amount of time?"**_ Annie was taken back a bit after hearing Madrazo give a complete list of who she knew and how he knew who was responsible for blowing up part of his building, she eventually took in all the information and began speaking. _"I get around. Mr. Madrazo let me start by asking how you even found out about us." _As the light brown haired girl finished her sentence she began following Madrazo who had started walking away from his small golf course, when she finally caught up to him she found herself in the back yard of his house which had a large pool with a bar next to it.

The white bearded man walked into the bar while Annie took a seat on top of one of the chairs that was in front of the bar, Madrazo took a look at the girl but turned his attention away from her when he turned to face the dozens of alcohol bottles that were on top of the bars granite counter top. _**"Would you like a drink?" **_Shaking her head to decline the drink offer the light brown haired girl spun around in the chair to see the rest of Martin Madrazo's back yard which even she had to admit wasn't really a back yard. Past the large pool was a large stable and dirt track for Madrazo's race horses to train before racing competitions, past that was more clean cut grass that seemed to go on forever, the grass eventually ended near a white picket fence. _**"I am a man of business Ms. Annie, and do not intend to cause any harm to you or your friends. That is, however," **_As the white bearded man continued to talk he poured a few different bottles of alcohol into a small glass while placing a small orange umbrella inside of the glass. _**"Only promised if, and only if you pay back the cost of what you owe me. Now I am not a man without reason, I understand that the costs will be more than what you have made. I'm sure you've done a few calculations to see how much you owe me but you are not just paying me back for the building. You must also pay me for the valuable items I had on display, you see they were a gift from an adventurer that a friend of mine knows. She goes to places around the world and finds artifacts that museums pay a lot of money for, and you, my dear friend have happened to damage most of those items." **_Annie took out her laptop from her bag and started adding in a rough estimate for the artifacts that had been damaged inside of the building, once she added in the estimated cost she nearly fell out of her chair.

The amount of money the crew owed Martin Madrazo was well near two million dollars, she knew that if the crew pulled all their money together they might be able to pay off the debt but it would mean losing all of their money that had been gathered over the past few months. _**"Would you care for a drink now?" **_Shaking her head the light brown haired girl knew she needed something to drink after seeing the large amount of money they owed, she was soon handed a glass that has soda poured into it. Taking a drink from her glass the girl shut her laptop and slid it back into her bag while Madrazo poured himself another glass of mixed alcohol, once he had finished making his next glass the white bearded man turned his attention back to the light brown haired girl. _**"You asked me how I knew about you, let me tell you, I've lived many years and I've learned a great many things. I've learned to speak Russian, in French. When I drive a car off the lot, it increases in value. I have even brought a knife to a gun fight, just to even the odds. That is just a few examples of what I have done with my life, and maybe you to, can be just as interesting as me. Until then your crew will be watched until I receive payment for the damages you caused me. In time I might even become an ally to you and your crew. Please, take my business card." **_Setting his drink down the white bearded man grabbed a card that was lying near the alcohol bottles, taking a quick glance at it before handing it to the light brown haired girl the man smiled when he saw that the card said I'll call you. Taking the card from Martin Madrazo the female crew member slid it into her pocket while watching the man pick up his drink once again. _**"Enough about the debt though, please, tell me about yourself, I look forward to learning about my future business partner." **_The female crew member took another drink from her glass while she looked at the setting sun, the light brown haired girl didn't have much to say about her own life but she began speaking despite not having much to say about her own life.

_"To start things off you already know I'm a hacker. Twilight taught me a few new tricks to help me become better and now I'm the go-to person to hack into security systems so Twilight can be trigger happy during missions. I don't know much about cars except for what Twilight has told me about them, I've seen a few that I want to own but I'm not even old enough to drive yet so I won't be buying them anytime soon. I enjoy bey battles but since I've been a part of the crew I haven't had time to battle anyone except for Twilight every once in a while. Compared to Tego and Leo that's nothing, they street race in one of the parking garages in the city." _Taking another drink from her glass the light brown haired girl didn't really have much else to say, she took another look at the sunset then turned her attention back to Madrazo who was watching his race horses train. _**"I myself am a car person. I've imported several cars from Japan along with a few classic cars. In my collection I have a Formula One car that is kept in top performance so that it may be raced in several locations during next race season. I hear the cops have impounded a few nice cars as well; maybe I'll take a drive down to that part of town to see if I might add a new car to my collection. The cars I have in those garages over there are just my favorites, I have a friend in Los Santos that keeps my other cars in my luxurious garage." **_While taking another sip from her glass Annie looked back at Martin Madrazo and couldn't believe he owned property in Los Santos, the city didn't really seem like his type of place, even his mansion was a few miles away from the city. _"Is this friend the adventurer you told me about?" _Shaking his head and setting his drink down on top of a coaster the white bearded man pulled up his own chair and sat down while keeping his eyes on his race horses. _**"No, this is another business partner of mine. He is just a small time worker for me, he watches over the city to make sure nothing of mine is any danger. I might buy a house out in the country around Los Santos, its quiet peaceful around that area and would be a nice change from this city. I've also got a few other business partners around the world, some very successful and some shady. The adventurer I spoke of doesn't really work for me, she just gives the artifacts she finds to museums, and sometimes I spend a little money on these artifacts to put on display in my buildings. She's going to be a great archeologist one day, that or a great adventurer that will no doubt solve a lot of mysteries in the world." **_Annie spun around in her chair listening to the white bearded man continue to tell her more and more about this person, for a short brief moment she thought of maybe, just maybe recruiting this person one day but the light brown haired girl kicked this thought aside. _"Besides Los Santos, where else do you have business partners working in?" _Martin Madrazo paused for a moment trying to recall just how many places he had under his control, instead of naming them all he decided to go with naming the top ranked parts of his business. Over the many years that he had been in business, Madrazo had managed to buy properties and grow his business around the world; this led to him working in some of most renowned cities. _**"I do some work in Vice City every once in a while, my partner there is what you would call a mob boss, or at least he likes to think of himself as one. I've also been working around the Liberty City area, although my business there has been slow due to a wealthy man named Mr. Amir, his business and partner has been causing me some trouble but I'm sure I can reason with him." **_While listening to the white bearded man talk the light brown haired girl looked up to see a tube running along the roofing the covered the bar, she could see water inside of it and after starring at the tube long enough she could see a few colorful fish swim past Martin Madrazo. She had to admit, for a guy that seemed scary over the phone Martin Madrazo seemed to be a good person for the most part. _"I heard there was a bank heist in Liberty City not that long ago." _Grabbing a remote near the dozens of alcohol bottles the white bearded man pressed a button that caused the radio to turn on, he thought about what Annie had said about the Liberty City Bank robbery and smiled slightly.

_**"Seems you're not the only one with an interesting heist life my friend. Liberty City defiantly has some interesting people in it, I've had the honor of meeting a few people around there and I must say, not as interesting as me but still good people to know for under the table work. I'm sure your crew could give them a run for their money if you keep doing these heist missions." **_At the mention of continuing to do more successful heist missions the light brown haired girl remembered the promise that Twilight had made her, the promise that they were only going to do one more heist. Now it seemed they would have to do a for more missions before completing their final one and retiring for good, she knew she had a list of different missions they could do but known of them would earn them enough money to pay off their debt in one single mission. _**"If you need help trying to pay off the debt I would like to make a suggest to you, there is a bank a few towns over that has some corrupt cops keeping an eye on it. They've stored more than their fair share of money from deals going in and out of that town, it could earn you a lot of money if you're smart enough to figure out how to earn it all." **_This gave the light brown haired girl an idea, she knew that Martin Madrazo like cars and remembered what Twilight had mentioned to her about some cars being delivered to the city. She knew a few of those cars would make a decent profit if they were to give them to Madrazo as part of their payment, _"Would you accept a few cars as part of the crew's payment?" _Taking another drink from his glass the white bearded man thought for a moment and simply nodded, he seemed more than happy to accept a payment in the form of a car. _"It's been fun doing business with you Mr. Madrazo but it's getting late and I need to start planning for our next mission." _Just as Annie stood up Martin Madrazo called over one of his drivers who was always ready to drive the business man anywhere in the city he wanted to go, the man stood in front of the bar waiting for his next job. _**"Please take my business partner here and drive her anywhere she'd like to go. Ms. Annie if you find that there aren't any available tasks for your crew to complete there is always work that I need to have done, this can also serve as payment for the building." **_Waving bye to white bearded man Annie ran over to the black limo that was parked near the five car garage, she slid into the limo while the driver closed the door behind her and walked over to the driver's seat. Moments later the limo started up and drove out of sight leaving Martin Madrazo all alone, he took another drink from his glass before walking back over to his small golf course. Taking his club out of the stand once again the white bearded man kicked another golf ball in front of him and took another swing, he watched as the golf ball flew through the air landing somewhere in the clean cut grass.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Letting out a small yawn as the limo came to a stop near the warehouse the light brown haired girl was surprised when the driver opened the door for her once again, as she stepped out of the car the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out some money to pay the driver for his services. The man took the money before driving away from the ware house, Annie looked at the nearby river that was located next to the warehouse, she could see a small bit of light still shining in the distance. Placing her hand on the door and pushing it open the female crew member walked up the wooden stairs to see Twilight pacing all around the room, she assumed her friend had been worried about her since she hadn't been seen since she had left the crew earlier that day. _"It's about time you got home! Tego, Leo, and Rico all split up like you told us to. Did you see Martin Madrazo?"_

"_I have to say, he's probably the most interesting man in the world. That aside, Twilight, I have good news for you. Remember that Toyota Supra?" _At the mention of one of the cars she wanted Twilight's eyes began to sparkle, she looked at Annie making sure she was about to say what she thought the light brown haired girl was going to say. _"We're going to need to steal that semi-truck that's leaving the town in a few days, but were going to need something fast to get in and out before the cops have a chance to notice us." _

"_Toyota Supra, here I come!" _Twilight jumped around grabbing different color schemes she thought about putting on what she thought was going to be her new car, while the female crew member was busy looking at different color schemes she failed to notice Annie rolling up a newspaper that had been left on top of one of the desks. The light brown haired girl then hit Twilight on the head to get her to snap back into reality, the female crew member tried to take the newspaper away from Annie but got hit on the head once again. _**"You're forgetting that you're the one that got us into trouble in the first place. I'm not even going to let you drive it to Madrazo's as punishment for getting us into this mess!" **_Twilight's smile soon turned into frown when she heard she wouldn't even be allowed to drive it, she got on her knees and started begging only to be lightly tapped on the head again. _**"Fine you can drive it to Madrazo's but that's it, and I don't want to hear you whining when you don't get to keep it. Besides once we pull off our final heist mission you can just buy yourself a new Supra." **_

"_So long as I get to drive it to Madrazo's then I won't complain. When is the next semi-truck leaving town?" _The light brown haired girl took her usual seat at her desk and reached into her bag to pull out her laptop, she set the computer down while trying to figure out how much the cars would be worth. Typing away at her laptop the female crew member began pulling up different programs that would allow her to pin point which day the semi-truck would be leaving town. _**"This is going to be a fun mission; looks like the cops are transporting some cars from another impound lot on the next semi-truck. These aren't the cars from the lot near us but they're still very fast, very nice, and more importantly, very expensive. Their high value should help us put a good sized dent in our debt, Twilight I need you to text the others while I start trying to figure out what kind of cars we should use for this mission." **_Pulling her phone out of her pocket the dark haired girl typed a few things down before sliding it back into her pocket again, the female crew member looked down at the laptop to see a list of cars that was being transported by the semi-truck they planned to steal. She began to frown when she didn't see any mention of a Toyota Supra; she turned to face Annie who was still looking through the list of cars that were going to be transported. _**"Don't worry Twilight this list isn't completed yet, there are still plenty of cars that are going to be transported and by the looks of it they might be sending two different semi-trucks this time around. I'm sure the cops are going to be close by on this one, we're going to need some fast cars to catch these semi's somewhere a little ways away from the city." **_Walking over to the couch and sitting upside down on it again the female crew member began thinking of a car that would be fast enough to catch up to the semi-truck after it left the city. A few muscle cars crossed her mind along with the Nisan Silvia that Tego had won, she knew they were fast but she also knew that if they used that specific car and were spotted on the way to the semi-truck they would have to destroy the car to make sure no evidence was left behind. A smile soon formed on her face when she thought of the perfect car for the job, she turned right side up again and began looking at color scheme's again. _"We need something fast, something that can get someone near the semi and out before the cops notice. We need a Mitsubishi Eclipse, or maybe a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII." _Annie looked at Twilight for a moment knowing exactly which cars she was talking about but this is what made her question her friends decision, she was sure the dark haired girl would have chosen a Nisan Skyline. _**"I would have thought you would have said we should use a Nisan Skyline." **_

"_You said it not me! Skyline it is!" _Annie blinked a few times while she watched twilight celebrate which car they would be using to catch up to the semi-truck, while the dark haired girl was jumping around the light brown haired girl realized she had been tricked into deciding which car they would be using. _**"Fine Twilight we'll go get the Skyline you want, but you better not wreak it like you did with Tego's car." **_Tossing her friend a soda the dark haired girl smiled while spinning around in one of the chairs they had near the empty desks that littered the room. Once the chair stopped spinning Twilight stood up and walked over to Annie who had begun to work on their plan to steal the Skyline from the cops impound lot that was near the gun store. _"While we work on stealing my Skyline we should look around the lot a bit more and see if we can't find a few parts for my Dodge Challenger. Then I'll really be rolling in style, maybe once we get the Challenger we can focus on buying a nice house that has a second story and a few rooms so we can have a new place to plan our heist. I mean our final heist, or maybe use this place one more time then buy a new house so we can move away from here." _Annie thought about some of the houses she had seen near the slanted cliff sides that looked really nice, most of the house had metal support beams that were strong enough to keep the houses from shaking even during an earthquake if one happen to hit the city. Pushing herself away from her laptop the light brown haired girl looked out the window to see that the sun had gone down, looking over at the clock that was mounted to the wall and saw that it was still early enough to get something to eat. _**"Are you staring as much as I am?" **_Twilight shook her head while putting her jacket on, the female crew member ran down the stairs while Annie closed her laptop, the light brown haired girl followed right behind her dark haired friend who had just kicked open the double doors. _**"You need to come with me the next time I visit Martin Madrazo's house, let me tell you Twilight I never thought I'd see a mansion that nice." **_Walking along the sidewalk that was near the warehouse the two friends began talking about Annie's venture to the business man's house while the restaurants and other various store lights began lighting up the dimly lit area around their home. _**"This guy has his own small golf course, a decent sized pool, and a tube that runs along the roofing of his bar so his fish can swim over the bar." **_Twilight looked at her friend not believing that such a house even existed, she would have called her friend out for lying to her but Annie never lied to Twilight unless she was joking around with her. _**"Madrazo's personal driver even drove me home in a limo, and look at his business card." **_Reaching into her pocket the light brown haired girl pulled out the same business card that Martin Madrazo had given her earlier that evening, she hadn't the car to Twilight who started reading the card. She turned it over to see the picture that Madrazo had chosen for the card, she laughed when she saw the number on the card which read "I'll Call You." This made Twilight laugh since she had never seen anyone use that as their business card number, she handed the card back to Annie who pulled open the door to the local diner, the two friends walked inside while grabbing a menu from the counter top next to them. They took their usual seats which were located a few rows down from the TV that was set up on the diners counter, the two friends did their best not to smile when they heard someone on the TV talking about the recent Jewelry Store Heist that had taken place earlier that day. Glancing over the menu the brown haired girl order a small sandwich while the dark haired girl ordered some ramen with a side of egg, the waitress soon brought out their orders while she listened to the reporter continue to explain how a bomb had gone off destroying part of Martin Madrazo's new building.

"_That Madrazo guy sure isn't going to like that those heist people took out part of his building that's for sure." _The waitress started having a conversation with the only other person in the diner; he was sitting near the TV listening to the reporter while he ate his tuna fish sandwich. Annie couldn't help but laugh to herself since she knew that Madrazo wasn't as bad of a person as he made himself out to be, the two friends began eating their food trying not to laugh at the reporter who was still trying to figure out how the other crew members had gotten away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I have to admit that the fish swimming through the tube above the bar is kind of cool, as for everything else that was just something inspired from a game, except for the small track that the horses use for practice. He has played a game of Russian Roulette with a fully loaded gun, and won. He's never lost a game of chance. His organ donation card also lists his beard. He once taught a German Shepard to bark in Spanish, he is The Most Interesting Man in the World.

Next Mission: Life in the Fast Lane


	6. Life in the Fast Lane

Mission: Life in the Fast Lane

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That evening Twilight and Annie spent almost two hours talking at the diner even after they had finished their food, each one remembering things from their past. One of their favorite parts about the conversation was talking about how they had become best friends who never lied to one another, with the exception of lying to keep the person unaware of a surprise birthday party. After they had left the diner the two friends had walked over to an area that had left over construction materials that hadn't been used in years, soon enough the construction materials were being blown up left and right due to the two friends having a bey battle that was long overdue. The moon had eventually cast the evening sun away giving the two girls the sign it was time to head back to the warehouse and get some well needed rest, hours later the sun slowly began pushing the moon away to start a brand new day. On the opposite side of the city was a newly built race track that hadn't been opened to the public yet this meant that the parking lot was empty most hours of the day giving anyone that had a fast car the chance to push their car to the limit without getting caught by the cops. Tapping the brake pedal to keep his car aligned with a lamppost a new cop just out of high school had been given the chance to prove himself, he was to catch the crew that had repeatedly stolen jewelry, money, and other items worth a lot of money. His car was a green Mitsubishi Eclipse, along the doors was an eagle design that was colored blue and white, along the back of the car was a black spoiler that blocked part of the back windshield. Revving the engine a few times while starring at the long road that lead away from the parking lot the cop gripped the gear shifter in one hand while revving the engine once again, his left foot moved onto an extra pedal used to shift the car to another gear that would make the vehicle go faster, slamming the pedal down while moving the gear shifter to a new gear the cop sped down the road watching the speedometer reach sixty miles an hour in just a few seconds. Shifting to a new gear while pulling the gear shifter back again the cop glanced down at the tachometer to see the car was reaching the number nine which was the highest number it could reach before it was unsafe to have the car go any faster, his eyes glanced at the speedometer once more to see the car reach one hundred sixty miles an hour. Attempting to shift into a higher gear the cop quickly tried to stop when the Eclipse began to spin out of control, grabbing the wheel with both hands the male cop slammed on the brake while moving his right hand down to the emergency brake. Pulling up on the emergency brake the Eclipse soon came to a stop near a guard rail overlooking a small slope that showed the road led to the city, the cop glanced at the gauges once more before slamming his hands on the steering while causing the Eclipse's horn to go off while he cursed. Putting the gear shifter back into its standard gear the cop stepped on the gas pedal causing the Eclipse to drive off down the road, keeping the speed limit in mind the cop knew he had to get another car besides the one that had been built to keep up with the crew he was going to be chasing or at the very least get the largest bottle of nitro he could get his hands on.

After a short drive down the road the male driver eventually found his way to the cops that had given him the car in the first place, he parked in front of the auto shop and got out of his car to see a few men playing some card game to pass the slow business day. The men looked up to see their new partner walking towards them; he had blue eyes and short blonde hair that looked slightly brown in a few areas, by look of his face a person could tell he shaved every once in a while but still looked decent enough that no one really said anything about his lack of shaving. He wore his uniform for the auto shop which consisted of a black t-shirt and faded black pants along with a pair of sneakers, walking up to the men playing cards the new cop spoke to them having far more knowledge about cars then they did. _"I need a new car. The Eclipse is great but I need something faster, at the very least I need the largest nitro tank you can get me." _The man playing cards looked at each other and began laughing hysterically while they looked at the car that they had given him to keep up with the customized cars that the heist crew used to out run regular cop cars. _**"Brian, Brian, Brian, we've been in this business a while and that beauty right there can keep up with anything those punks on the street have." **_Placing his hands on an empty seat while one of the men tossed his cards on the table Brian looked at the main cop who was giving him a mean look that said to mind his superiors, however this look didn't faze the young cop at all. _"I guarantee you those crew members have illegal mods on their cars, that could be the reason why they easily out run you. This car is fast but not fast enough, either get me something faster or I'll find someone that can do me a favor that you obviously can't." _Placing his cards face up on the table the older cop took the money that had been placed in the center of the table while rolling his eyes, the man clearly didn't understand why a few mods would make a difference in weather or not Brian could catch these crew members. As he began counting the money the older cop thought about some of the newer cop cars being made but knew that Brian wouldn't take one as his new car, he eventually figured something out and stood up while waving his hand so Brian would follow him. Following his superior the blond haired male walked into a small office that had a few monitors mounted to the wall, the monitors displayed various cars that had been impounded due to illegal street racing.

"_These are some of the vehicles that we have in our impound lot, just tell me which one you want and you can have it for free." _After hearing these words Brian had a small grin on his face, his eyes slowly glanced around to see a few cars he liked, the older cop sat down in his chair waiting for his partner to tell him which car he wanted. His grin grew even wider once he found several cars he wanted, _**"Pull up the Toyota Supra, Nissan Skyline, and Nissan Skyline GT-R." **_Striking a few keys on his key board the older cop watched at the three cars had their images enlarged so the two cops could get a better look at them, with a slight nod the cop had to admit that his new partner had a nice style when it came to picking out cars. He leaned back in his chair while looking at his blonde haired partner who was grabbing the keys to three different cars, looking at the images again before speaking up so Brian could hear him. _"Which one do you want?" _Just before walking out the door Brain looked over at his superior with a grin still on his face, the male driver glanced at the images once again before showing his superior three sets of keys.

"_I want them all." _Falling out of his seat as his partner said this the older cop hit his head on the chair while watching Brian run out of his small office. The older cop began to rub his head and curse at himself for even letting the younger cop look at the impounded cars he knew he had just been tricked into giving Brian three new cars that he wouldn't have to pay for at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Twilight awoke early that morning to the sound of the same Spanish/Portuguese radio station that was usually playing when Tego was driving her somewhere, the female crew member slowly sat up in bed before stretching slightly. Her eyes drifted around the room to see Annie was still sleeping, she thought about waking her friend up but decided to let her sleep a little longer since she had been up later than she was used to. The dark hired girl pushed the blankets back while stepping out of bed, she yawned slightly while walking out of the room and down the stairs that lead to the second floor of the warehouse. Leaning against the window ceil to look outside the female crew member looked at her bey to see that its fusion wheel and spin track had been cracked due to a few wooden boards falling on top of it causing it to fly into a cinder block, she smiled even though her bey had been badly damaged. _"That Shadow Possession move that Annie knows is one mean technique." _The memory of Annie's bey using the shadows to its advantage flashed through her mind a few times before it was replaced with the memory of her bey crashing into various construction materials before it collided with the cinder block. She knew that one of the mechanics in the city could fix her bey since he was a blader himself, her plan now was to take the bey to get fixed after stealing the Nissan Skyline from the impound lot near the gun shop. _"Maybe I can have Tego win another muscle car so I can use the parts to make my Dodge a new engine. Then I can use the left over parts to make a new fusion wheel for my bey." _Glancing at her Nissan Silvia bey she remembered she had used some old engine parts that had previously been in that same car to make the fusion wheel she now used, the result she got after making the bey was an almost unstoppable bey that could drift around turns while other beys would lose traction and slam into whatever might be in front of it. The performance tip had been made of the same materials that tires were made out of making its traction on any surface better than any bey that was made by a company.

"_Good morning." _The light brown haired girl walked past Twilight who was still looking at her bey, the dark haired girl eventually pushed off the window ceil to see her friend sitting on the couch watching TV. Holding the remote in her hand the female crew member flipped through the channels while thinking of their next mission which was to steal the Nissan Skyline from the impound lot, she imagined it wouldn't be too hard since they could take the car to their usual mechanic who would hide them inside of his garage until it was safe to drive around again. _"I was thinking that for our next heist mission we could rob a bank a few towns over. There are some corrupt cops that have been taking profit from illegal business that should have been shut down but now they are making a lot of money from them. I figured you couldn't allow that since those cops don't deserve all of that money." _The grin on Twilight's face told the light brown haired girl that she knew her all too well, she had never been one to allow corrupt cops to steal what was not theirs seeing as how they were supposed to prevent that kind of stuff from happening in the first place. That specific mission would require them to have a few extra crew members that could give them more options; from past experience with corrupt cops the dark haired girl knew that they would need to pull out all of the stops in order to be successful in their next mission. Her first thought was their mechanic who was a great driver and blader, someone that could remain calm under pressure and still kick butt behind the wheel. _"Martin Madrazo mentioned an adventurer that brought artifacts from places around the world. Does that sound like someone we should recruit to help us on this next mission?" _The dark haired female crew member leaned against the couch while thinking about the person that brought Madrazo his artifacts, it sounded like a good idea but in their line of work they needed to be able to trust these people and from the sound of it the person might not be a good ally to them. Still, the thought of having a new crew member excited her since brining a new member to the table would certainly give them even more options that could be useful in their future missions. _"We can always ask our mechanic to help out and maybe Tego can convince one of his friends to help out as well." _Rolling over the arm of the couch and onto the cushion the female crew member glanced at Annie while trying to make decisions she really didn't want to make yet. The light brown haired girl knew that Tego had a verity of different friends that knew how to bey battle, race, or even fly helicopters if the mission called for a pilot to take them across the city.

"_Get me the profile on that adventurer and we'll see what he or she can do. I'm hoping it's a she because let's face it those three knuckle heads can drive us crazy sometimes." _Giving her dark haired friend a nod the light brown haired girl stood up and walked over to her laptop which had the profiles of the people they were considering to pick for additional help during they're next heist mission. Striking a few different keys on her laptop the girl watched as the nearby printer began printing off the first profile while Twilight looked at her bey once again, the dark haired girl soon ran into her room with her regular set of clothes. Running out of the room only moments later ready to start the day Twilight tossed Annie a set of clothes for her to change into so they could kill some time while waiting for the sun to set, their plan was to sneak into the impound lot sometime when it was dark so they wouldn't be spotted as easily. _**"Get dressed we're going to go have another battle!" **_Giving her friend a smile the light brown haired girl ran into her room and changed into her clothes, she ran out moments later with her launcher in hand along with her bey. Grabbing her own launcher as she followed her light haired friend down the stairway Twilight watched as Annie pushed open the doors in what she considered the boring way, as she reached the doors the dark haired girl kicked both doors open while running past Annie. _"We're battling at the same spot again right?" _Annie received a nod as the two girls ran past a few crates in the opposite direction of the road, they climbed on top of a few metal storage containers so they could jump over the nearby brick wall that would lead them to another part of the old construction site. Each crew member placed a foot on top of a small crate that was set on top of the storage container and jumper over the wall only to land on top of another storage container that was used to break their fall so they wouldn't injure themselves. Just as Twilight jumped over the brick wall she launched her bey at Annie who had just jumped off of the storage container, the light brown haired girl looked over her shoulder just in time to duck down to avoid the flying bey. Grabbing her launcher the female crew member launcher her bey at the ground and watched as her bey slammed into the Nissan Silvia bey causing it to hit a few wooden boards.

"_I'm not going easy on you this time. Silvia take her down!" _Using her bey's special performance tip the dark haired girl watched as her bey drifted around a paint can that Annie's bey slammed into causing it to lose some balance. Regaining its balance the shadow controlling beyblade sped up once again while speeding into a PVC pipe that was lying on the ground, Twilight's bey quickly collided with the pipe causing it to spin around and hit some giant cement pipes that were used for sewer systems. Upon hitting the cement pipe the PVC pipe began spinning around causing Annie's bey to fly out of the pipe and into the air, moments later the bey hit the wooden fence which gave it the moment it needed to land back onto the ground while delivering a counter attack to Twilight's bey. While speeding up the bey belonging to the light haired girl began using Silvia's advantage as a disadvantage, the impressive power to drift was suddenly turned into a liability due to Annie's bey pushing it into the ground while it continued to speed up. Slamming Silvia into a storage container the recoil from both beys caused them to jump into the air, the beys landed on top of two extra-long PVC pipes that were leaning against the fence which gave Twilight an idea. _"Run Nissan Silvia." _Speeding along the extra-long PVC pipe the two beys flew off of the pipes and over the wooden fence that lead to the river that was on the other side of the fence. Looking at each other the two friends bolted to the fence and began trying to be the first person over it to see what happened to their beys, upon climbing over the fence the two female crew members could see their beys repeatedly colliding with each other trying to make the other bey lose by a sleep out.

"_Don't get pushed around like that, take Silvia across the water." _Swinging her legs around the fence the light brown haired girl landed on the ground first and watched as her bey slammed into Nissan Silvia once again so it could drag the bey across the water. Twilight jumped over the fence moments later and ran down the grassy area that lead to the concrete area of the river bed, a concrete path way had been built on both sides of the river causing the water itself to slowly decrease in size each year it had eventually come to a size deep enough for a car to drive through if it were going fast enough. Running through the water side by side the two female crew members watched as their beys collided with each other causing water to be splashed onto the concrete as they sped out of the river, the two female crew members eventually ran out of the river and onto the concrete. Thinking to herself the light brown haired girl glanced up and noticed a bridge not too far away from them that had its showed cast over a stream that branched off from the river, _"That bridges shadow is being cast to the west." _Having her bey quit its counter attack the female crew member watched as Twilight's Nissan Silvia bey slammed her bey across the small stream and into a light shadow that wasn't very noticeable to other people. _**"Finish her Nissan Silvia!" **_Just as her bey was about to collide with Annie's bey the dark haired girl noticed her bey had been stopped in its tracks, she looked over at her light haired friend who was trying to hide a grin that was slowly appearing on her face. _"You fell for my shadow possession once again Twilight." _The light haired girl no longer attempted to hide her grin as she planned to use Twilight's power against her, knowing that the other female crew member would attempt to build up the speed and power of her bey hoping to keep the beys stamina up she would make sure to stop controlling the other bey just as the its power reached its peak. _**"You fell for my plan to make you fall for that trick!" **_Glancing up at the bridge that was casting the shadow she realized that Twilight had planned to battle her before noon because she was hoping that she wouldn't be paying attention to the time, now that it was noon the shadow the bridge was casting was slowly moved leaving Annie's bey exposed. _**"I didn't think it would work but since the shadow of that bridge has changed you no longer control my bey which means…" **_Just before finishing her sentence the dark haired girl watched as her bey used all of its power to speed up and slam into Annie's bey once again, this time the bey was sent flying into a pile of leafs that lead strait into a tree. With a loud explosion being heard the two female crew members ran over to the tree to see that the light brown haired girl's bey had stopped spinning, Twilight through her arms in the air while shouting that she had been victorious in their battle. _"You win this round Twilight, nice use of the PVC pipes. I had an advantage last night since the moon wasn't out, which means I had more shadows to use then I have now." _Bending over to pick up her bey the girl glanced at her friend who caught her bey while still leaving her arms in the air, eventually the two girls heard their stomachs growl which was a sign for them to get food.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sitting in front of Brian was an orange Toyota Supra that had been delivered to him from the impound lot along with the other cars he had requested while with the older cop. Attached to a chain above the car was an engine that had belonged to the Nissan Skyline GT-R, the engine was being replaced with the one in the Supra due to the car's engine being slightly damaged with its previous owner. Gripping the chain a little tighter the driver slowly lowered the engine into the Supra which still had its original paint job and spoiler, a few parts from the other skyline had been added to the Supra to make it even faster or to replace some parts that had become rusted over during its time in the impound lot. Moments later the engine was placed inside of the car which meant it was ready to be attached to all of the other parts inside of the vehicle, glancing inside of the car the male driver unhooked the chain from the engine while he grabbed a few tools needed to connect the rest of the parts together. Grabbing a wrench the driver leaned against the car to reach a few parts that needed to be tightened together, while doing so the blonde haired cop looked at a few parts that he had connected to the nitro tank in the back of his car. He had to make sure that every part was connected properly or else the car wouldn't function at its highest potential, connecting a few more parts together the cop eventually pushed off of the car to see that the engine was now connected to the rest of the car. _"This car is going to be a blast driving, and it only took me," _looking over at the clock that hung inside of his personal garage the blonde haired driver noticed it was already time for the sun to set. _"More time than it should have." _Closing the hood to cover the engine Brian walked over to a small couch that had been placed inside of the garage for late night use, he was glad he had taken his friends advice to add it in since he would have had to drive all the way across town to get to his house. Pulling out his phone from his pocket the blonde haired male set it on top of a night stand that had been put next to the couch, closing his eyes the tired cop soon drifted off to sleep to get some well-deserved rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pushing open the door to the diner the two crew members looked outside to see that the sun had gone down leaving them an opportunity to steal the Skyline from the impound lot. Glancing around the street to make sure no one was around the two girls ran out of the diner so they could reach the impound lot as fast as possible, the light brown haired girl looked over her shoulder to see Tego pulling up behind them in a van that was used to carry parts for their cars to and from his garage. The male driver pointed to the roof of the van which meant the girls were supposed to ride on top of the van so they could jump over the fence that was slanted at the top so people couldn't climb over. Keeping his eyes on the road the driver began to slow down as his van reached the impound lot, he glanced into the rear view mirror to see the two female crew members step onto the slanted part of the fence while he drove away.

"_Twilight I brought some extra tools so we could strip some car of their engine parts." _The dark haired girls eyes began to sparkle once again when Annie showed her the backpack filled with tools, she stepped down from the fence moments later while zipping up a black jacket she had bought to use during their stealth mission. The light brown haired girl did the same thing with her jacket as she jumped down from the fence, looking around the impound lot the two girls made sure not to use flash lights due to the guard tower being only a few dozen feet away from the cars. Several minutes had passed before Twilight found the Skyline she was looking for, her eyes began to sparkle even more when she saw the silver and blue paint job with the large spoiler attached to the back. Pulling some tools out of her backpack the light brown haired girl got to work on opening the door to the Nissan Skyline without setting the alarm off, she wanted this mission to go smoothly which meant no cops getting involved. A few more tools were taken from Annie's backpack when Twilight saw a few muscle cars that she wanted to strip some parts from, she got to work on the white/blue colored Dominator that was sitting next to the Skyline. Lifting up the hood to the car she began taking out a few different parts that she knew no one would notice missing for a while, once the parts had been disconnected the girl set them near the trunk of the Skyline so she could place them inside of the car after Annie finished breaking into the car. The next car she moved to was another muscle car that had a purple/white/blue color scheme, lifting up the hood to the muscle car she could see a few more parts that would be useful which made her start disconnecting them next. Moments later she heard a clicking sound from the door of the Skyline which meant the Annie had just opened the front door without setting off the alarm, she glanced at her friend to see she was sitting the driver's seat trying to wire the car so it would start without its key, she knew they would get a key for it once they found someone to make one for them. Turning her attention back to the muscle car the girl began taking the parts she had disconnected out of the car so she could set them down next to the Skylines trunk, once that parts were out of the car the dark haired girl closed the hood to the muscle car while she took the parts over to the Nissan Skyline. _"Strip another car or two then we can get out of here. Make sure you get the hard to find parts first so we don't have to track them down later." _Looking up to see Annie leaning out the passenger window she quickly glanced at the trunk of the skyline to see that it was opened up for Twilight to use, walking around to the back of the car the dark haired girl began setting the parts inside of the vehicle when she noticed a cop walking around the guard tower. Closing the trunk before ducking behind the car she pointed to the guard tower so Annie would duck down inside of the Skyline so no one would see her, a few lights flashed around the car before the cop walked back inside of the guard tower. Slowly lifting her head up the female crew member opened the trunk once again while placing the rest of the parts inside of the vehicle she closed the trunk once more before sliding into the driver's seat of the car. Twilight found the two wires that the light brown haired girl had pulled out of the car to use as a key to start the car, once the cables were tied together the car started up without the cop noticing, putting the cars gear shifter into drive the girl stepped on the gas pedal while turning the steering wheel. The car soon drove out of the impound lot leaving the cops with one less vehicle to worry about, the dark haired girl looked over at Annie who was still looking at all of the muscle cars that could have been used to help finish the engine for the car sitting in Twilights garage at her parents' house. _**"Don't worry Annie we can always have Tego win some more muscle cars for us then strip them for the parts I need to use." **_Turning the steering wheel to the right the two girls smiled when they saw the double doors of their ware house come into view, the Nissan Skyline was parked inside of a storage container that was large enough to hide the car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There's a new character on the loose and Twilight has gotten her Nissan Skyline. Not only that but she has also won a battle with her friend, I hope the battle was decent since it was the first one in this story. I must find some tea, or apple cider, or something to drink, I'm feeling tired now and music is helping me. Have a good night, or good morning, or good evening depending on when you read the story. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.

Next Mission: Delivering the Truck of Cars


	7. Delivering the Truck of Cars

Mission: Delivering the Truck of Cars

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night the moon shined down on the highway covering the warehouse from any form of sun light, the only light that could be seen were the stand-up lights that had been hung up under a small tunnel that was used for working on cars that had been stolen by Twilight. For the moment the only car sitting under the small tunnel was the Nissan Skyline that she had stolen only a few hours ago, the engine parts she had stolen had been taken out of the car and placed inside of one of the metal storage containers until they could be delivered to Twilight's house where her home made car was being built at. Leaning against the Skyline's tire the dark haired girl slowly began to fall asleep only to be woken up by the sound of a newspaper hitting the side of the car, looking up the girl could see her friend holding up a picture of the bank from a town called Paleto. The girl looked up from the picture to see Annie sliding down the car to sit next to her, once her friend was sitting next to her the dark haired girl handed the picture back to her ready to hear what plan Annie had come up with to steal the money. _"After we steal these vehicles this will be our last mission working for someone else. I've printed off all of the extra profiles and I've let the crew know when to meet us. Tego will join us tomorrow when we go to steal the truck, once we've stolen the cars we'll need to figure out what to do about getting a weapon mean enough to beat our way out of the bank after we get the money." _While listening to the light brown haired girl talk about what they needed to do before their next mission the dark haired girl slowly closed her eyes while looking up at the stone ceiling of the tunnel. Her mind drifted off to the gun store that had the mini gun on display, she remembered that the cashier had said something about the cops doing some sort of training day with that very gun which gave her an idea most people would consider insane. Thinking back to the same conversation she remembered hearing that the mini gun would be used to destroy a few cars in the process which meant that it was powerful enough to do whatever you needed it to without fear of being let down. _**"What if we use the M134 Mini gun? It's six rotating barrels of pure destruction and mayhem, what I wouldn't give to use that gun just once in a fight." **_A half smile appeared on Annie's face while thinking about how their final mission was almost upon them, with that thought in mind she thought there wouldn't be any harm in allowing her friend to have a little more fun with their next few missions. _"I was going to suggest stealing a few Carbine rifles and upgraded Assault rifles from a military convoy passing by soon but if you want to use a Mini gun that should work better for us." _A giant smile soon appeared on Twilights face after her light brown haired friend had said this, with their last mission coming up she knew that they were going to go with a bang and leave a mark on history as one of the best heist crews to ever have existed. Finally opening her eyes the dark haired girl turned her attention to the car which was almost ready for its main task as being a getaway car, her eyes shifted over to a few extra muscle car parts that had been found useless after Twilight found out she couldn't use them at all. _**"Go get some sleep I'm going to finish working on this car then put the extra parts with the blue prints for my newest fusion wheel." **_Giving her friend a nod the light brown haired girl stood up and walked over to the warehouse while her friend got back to work on their car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sunlight shined through the curtain less window causing Brian to slowly wake up after falling asleep moments after finishing up the work on his car, he looked around to see that the clock set up on the night stand said it was almost noon. The sound of a regular ringtone could be heard from the night stand which caused the young cop to glance at his phone, a picture of the older cop could be seen while the phone continued to play its tune. _"This is O'Connor." _

"_**O'Connor we want you to meet us at the local gun shop near the old impound lot. There's going to be a weapons demonstration for the more experienced recruits along with some minor training for the newest recruits. Since your one of our more experienced cops you're omitted from the training but you are required to be present at the weapons demonstration, they're going to be using the M134 Mini gun." **_Listening to the older man go on and on about the demonstration the blonde haired cop leaned his head back down on the arm of the couch not wanting to go to the weapons demonstration the next day. All the demonstration was used for was impressing newer recruits just so they had something to strive for, which usually was a new gun that wouldn't make a difference when chasing a suspect. Brain personally preferred a small pistol that was light weight so it didn't draw too much attention while walking around the streets, plus it was useful for nearly all types of combat situations that may occur while trying to take down a suspect. _**"O'Connor are you listening to me?" **_

"_Yeah, I spent most of the night working on my Supra. I'll make sure to show up at the gun shop tomorrow, I need to buy some more ammo any way." _Ending the conversation by clicking the end button on his phone the blonde haired cop placed his phone back on top of the night stand while placing one of his arms over his eyes to block the light shining through the curtain less window. Glancing at his phone once again after hearing the ringtone the cop could see a text message telling him to get up and stop lying around, sliding his phone into his pocket Brain stood up while looking out the window to see the day was turning out to have nice weather.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The loud engine of the Skyline could be heard as it reached one hundred seventy miles an hour while speed down the highway, Tego pushed down the gas pedal even more as the semi-truck carrying two rows of cars came into view. Twilight sat in the passenger seat with Annie who was doing her best to keep their equipment steady despite being crammed into the same seat as her friend, moments later the vehicle came roaring next to the large semi-truck. Unbuckling the seat belt that held the two girls next to each other the dark haired girl sat on the window ceil while placing both hands on top of the Skylines hood, poking her head out of the window the female crew member climbed on top of the car while doing her best to make sure she didn't slip off and have to take an emergency trip to the hospital. Reaching back inside of the car the girl was handed a harpoon gun that had a strong rope attached to it that would allow the girl to climb over to the back of the semi-truck, handing the harpoon gun back to Annie the girl waited for the Skyline to be lined up with the back of the truck which was carrying the various cars from taken from the impound lot. Once she was sure the car was steady the female crew member jumped from the car onto the back of the semi, she grabbed onto one of the rails the kept the cars from sliding around only to have one of her hands slip off of the railing leaving her to dangle from the truck. Her friends watched in horror hoping that their friend didn't fall, Tego turned his attention to Annie only to find that she along with the harpoon gun were no longer inside of the car with him, glancing into the rearview mirror the crew member could see the light brown haired girl lining up a shot for the harpoon gun. _"Keep the car steady Tego. I've got Twilight." _Keeping her attention on Twilight the other female crew member pointed the harpoon gun a bit hire to avoid hitting her dark haired friend, once the shot was perfectly lined up the girl pulled the trigger back causing the harpoon to fly through the air for a moment only to have it wrap around the railing on the other side of the truck. Tying the other end of the rope to the cars spoiler before climbing over, the light brown haired girl looked up to see the driver had noticed the girls trying to jump onto the truck. Moments later the semi swerved to the right trying to slam into the Skyline only for it to miss and almost hit another car that was trying to avoid being caught in the cross fire of these two vehicles.

The driver inside of the semi looked into his rear view mirror to see that the light brown haired girl on top of the Skyline was no longer on the car which gave him the impression that the girl had fallen of the car, turning his attention to another mirror the driver could see Twilight still dangling from the guard rail that kept the cars in place. Once his attention was turned away from the rear view mirror and back to the road he missed the sight of Annie's head popping out of one of the cars parked on the top row.

Climbing out of the car and placing both her feet against two guard rails the light brown haired girl reached down offering her hand to Twilight who wasted no time grabbing her friend's hand. Pulling the dark haired girl onto the semi the second female crew member looked at the front of the semi to see that the driver hadn't noticed Twilight being saved, using this to their advantage the two girls slowly looked around for the Toyota Supra that was supposed to be on the top row with the other high priced cars. In place the Supra was another high valued car but this made Twilight look around anxiously for the car she had been promised she could drive all the way to Martin Madrazo's mansion, after taking a glance at the row of cars under the top row the girl noticed the car she wanted to drive wasn't with the other vehicles. _"After I get ahold of my laptop I'll see what happened your car. For now let's take control of this truck." _Giving Annie a nod the two girls each chose one side of the truck to climb on that would allow them to reach the front of the vehicle without being noticed right away, Twilight was the first to reach the window of the truck which caught the driver's attention. The driver looked down to see his shot gun lying underneath the seat as he attempted to reach for it the man could hear the familiar sound of a gun being loaded, turning his attention to his window he could see Annie pointing a pistol at his forehead. _"This semi-truck now belongs to us." _The sound of a closing door got the drivers attention which made him look at Twilight who was now stepping on the brake pedal which caused the truck to slow down enough so that Annie could pull the driver out of the truck and toss him aside, the driver landed onto the grass next to the road just before watching the light brown haired girl close the door to his truck. Twilight took the wheel moments later and pushed the gas pedal down so the truck would regain the speed it had lost after she had stepped on the brake pedal; the truck reached the speed limit a few seconds later while Tego speed off down the freeway leaving the harpoon gun still attached to the guard rail of the truck. _**"Life as a trucker, don't get better than this. Living life out on the open road, not knowing where you're going or when you'll arrive, not to mention that I have no idea what I'm talking about." **_Annie couldn't help but laugh a little while Twilight took the next exit that led away from the freeway, the road would soon turn to the right allowing the two girls to deliver the truck to Martin Madrazo's house with a short amount of time. Glancing down the dark haired girl could see a CV radio that most truckers used to communicate with one another while on a long road trip, _"No Twilight. I know what you're thinking and no, the last time you strayed from the plan you ended up blowing up a building putting us in a lot of debt." _Just as the drivers hand got close to the CV radio Annie knocked it away with the newspaper she had kept rolled up in her pocket in case Twilight tried to do something stupid. Twilight turned her attention back to the road when she saw her friend threatening to hit her with the newspaper again, glancing out the window the female crew member thought about the car she had let Tego drive away in. _**"If Tego doesn't return my car I'm going to borrow your newspaper for a while." **_The image of Twilight chasing their friend around the warehouse with a newspaper popped into Annie's head which made her laugh even more, she had to admit that the very thought alone was enough to make her want to see Twilight actually chase their friend around for no reason. _**"Tell me a story Annie! I want to hear the one about our final heist and how everything goes right!" **_

"_After a year of exciting heist missions, explosions, fast cars, and nitro, our crew finally broke into one of the highest security level banks ever built. The crew dodges corrupt cops, spies, and even the occasional drag racer getting to an old farm where the helicopter they stole was waiting for them. Climbing inside of that helicopter was the group of people that no one would have guessed would have gotten along, and somehow they did it. They pulled it off; they stole one hundred million dollars from a bank while leaving their mark on history as one of the best crews to have ever lived. Each one of the members went their separate ways after taking their share of the money; thanks to the money we found a place to live that would let us visit each other every day. Los Santos was the chosen place to live where we found a house somewhere near the Vinewood sign where every day when we looked out the window we could be reminded of our hard work." _While telling this story the car ride to Madrazo's mansion felt a lot shorter, Twilight seemed to enjoy the story knowing that one day they would be able to retire from the fast paced life of a criminal. Her dream was to one day own a house in the city of Los Santos, she already knew what she wanted as well, a pool that she could use during the summer along with a bey stadium built near the garage that way she could battle with her friend every day. The dark haired girls dream garage was supposed to hold up to twenty cars, she already knew that by then she would have enough cars to fill up most of the garage which meant she could work on them during her free time. _**"You left out the part where we get fast cars with all the nitro I can use." **_Annie turned to look out the window to hide the half smile on her face, she smiled a little more when she saw the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Minutes later the girl turned her attention to the front windshield to see that Martin Madrazo's mansion was now in their sights, the sound of Twilight calling the light brown haired girls name caught her attention. _**"Tell me about this adventurer that Madrazo was so knowledgeable about." **_Letting a yawn escape the light brown haired girl shrugged not knowing much about the person herself only that this person seemed to be very secretive about her work.

"_I couldn't find her name only that she is doing work for some museum right now. She's already in college even though she's not much older than we are, I'd say there's at least a one year difference between us and her. She's also a great archeologist from what I've read. Other than that bit of information that's all I could dig up about her, as I've said she's very secretive." _While finishing up her analysis of this secretive person Annie watched as her dark haired friend backed the truck near Martin Madrazo's five car garage. Sliding out of the passenger seat the light brown haired girl stepped out of the semi-truck and was greeted by an elderly man wearing a fancy grey suit with a red tie tied around his neck. _**"Miss Annie it's great to see you again. I trust that acquiring these cars was an easy task for you and you're… friend?" **_The white bearded man's attention was drawn to Twilight who didn't even look like she was old enough to drive, which was true she wasn't but that's what her fake driver's license was for. Annie's voice soon brought his attention back to her while they began walking to the bar where they had discussed payment for the ruined building, as the light brown haired girl took her usual seat at the bar Madrazo walked behind the counter to fix himself a drink. _"We almost had a bit of an accident with my friend but we lived." _Just before she continued her conversation with Martin Madrazo the dark haired crew member walked over to them waiting for Annie to introduce the man to her. _"Mr. Madrazo this is my best friend Twilight. Twilight this is Mr. Madrazo." _

"_**It's a pleasure to meet you Twilight." **_Reaching out to shake Twilight's hand the two exchanged a brief hand shake before all three of them continued the conversation, it was really only two people talking most of the time due to Twilight looking around at all of the amazing things that Madrazo had at his mansion. The light brown haired girl looked over at the semi-truck to see some of Madrazo's men climbing into the driver's seat so that they could deliver the cars to his personal thirty car garage which was used to store high priced vehicles that would later be sold for a higher price than they were worth. _"The only car not accounted for is the Toyota Supra, someone must have gotten it from the impound lot before the truck picked it up." _

"_**The cop who got the car is name Brian O'Conner. He is a new cop and had decided to borrow a few cars from the impound lot that this truck was picking up cars from, I'll admit he has decent taste. I would have liked to have gotten such a car for my own personal collection but while I don't have this car I still have all of these other fine Porsches and Bugatti's." **_The two crew members attention was drawn to the semi-truck just before it drove away from the five car garage, all of the Porsche's and Bugatti's that they had worked hard to steal were now in Madrazo's possession which meant that the girls had finished one of two missions for the business man. _"Now we know why Twilight couldn't drive the Toyota Supra after all, I had promised her that she could drive it back here but we couldn't find it while we were stealing the truck." _Pouring a few different drinks into a small fancy glass while placing a little blue umbrella inside of the glass the white bearded man listened to Annie explain to him how they had stolen the truck and managed to deliver it to his mansion without drawing any attention from the cops. She told him how Twilight hadn't been able to climb onto the truck like they had planned making it to where Annie had to use the harpoon gun to climb over to her and help her stay on the truck, the older man laughed when he heard how Annie had held the gun to the truck drivers forehead. _**"You two have been very busy from what it sounds like, that car that Twilight has now the Nissan Skyline. Is she interested in selling it?" **_Just before the female crew member could answer a loud "No" from Twilight could be heard all the way from Madrazo's stable which was out of hearing range for most people. This caused the man to laugh a little while he took a sip from his glass; he turned his attention back to Annie when she brought up the adventurer that Twilight had asked her about. _"We've decided to rob the Paleto Bank a few towns over to pay back the rest of your money Mr. Madrazo. We're going to need a few extra people to help us and I was wondering if that adventurer you mentioned could help us?" _Pausing for a moment the man thought about what artifacts had just been delivered and how long ago it had been since some had arrived, a slight hum could be heard from him as he shook his head.

"_**She delivered a few artifacts not that long ago but I'm afraid she doesn't stay in one place to often, by now she's already on another archeology dig somewhere. If I could help more I would, but as my business would have it I must attend a meeting involving some shady business men you know how that goes. I will help by allowing you access to my gun shop tab, please, upgrade all of your weapons as much as you'd like the next time you go to the gun shop. You can buy as much ammo as you need to, if I were your friend Twilight I would go with the new shot gun that just arrived, or possible that gun that is on display." **_Annie looked over to see Twilight was now sitting next to her writing down all the things she was planning on buying while at the gun store the next day, she rolled her eyes knowing that Twilight was the kind of person to take advantage of this opportunity. _**"Don't worry about the price I have enough money to pay for anything really. Your friend there wouldn't be able to spend all of my money anyway." **_The light brown haired girl laughed thinking about how Twilight would take that as a challenge, even though no matter what the dark haired girl could never spend all of Madrazo's money. Martin Madrazo had invested money in many different stocks as well as make very smart decisions about what to do with his money, if the man wanted to he could have retired a long time ago and still be wealthy.

"_You sure have a nice place here Mr. Madrazo. I have a friend that would think this was some sort of town. She doesn't live in the city more of a rundown town, so this kind of place might make her think it was a town." _Annie thought for a moment trying to figure out which friend she was talking about, she hadn't met to many childhood friends that Twilight had made but she knew that sometimes her friend would stretch the truth about a few of them. Madrazo got a small laugh out of what Twilight had said to him, he looked around a bit and had to admit that he did own a large majority of the property in the country side of the city. _**"I have some business I have to attend to now. You two are free to stay here and relax as long as you want, when you're ready to leave there is a limo waiting for you that will take you anywhere in the city you'd like to go. Please help yourself to whatever my personal chef can make you. Enjoy your stay her Miss Annie and Miss Twilight."**_ Taking one last sip from his glass the white bearded man walked around the counter and began walking towards his five car garage, the light brown haired girl assumed that he would be driving one of his favorite cars to his meeting. Moments later the two girls could hear the sound of screeching tires along the pavement as Madrazo sped off down the driveway, Twilight turned her attention away from the five car garage while Annie grabbed a soda from the small mini fridge behind the bar. _"That was a nice car, I should bring my Dodge Challenger here when it's finished so I can have a race with Madrazo."_ Annie thought that sounded like a good idea if Madrazo really did become business partners with them, having an alley like that for their final heist mission would certainly be a blessing for them. Glancing down the dark haired girl could see a TV remote near the drink bottles that Madrazo had pulled out for us drink, she looked around then pushed open the window that was behind the other half of the bar, moments later she saw the large TV inside of the living room turn on. _"We have to get a house like this when we pull off our last heist. Is… Is that a fish swimming through a clear tube?" _Her attention was drawn from the TV to the colorful fish swimming through the tube, following the tube the dark haired girl eventually saw a large fish tank that was near the kitchen, the kitchen was difficult to see due to how big the fish tank was. Annie grabbed a small menu that Madrazo had been looking at before he had left them, she could see different meals his personal chef was great at making, her eyes eventually stopped on sushi which made her call the chef over from the kitchen.

Moments later the chef walked out of the house with a note pad in his hand along with a small pencil, _**"What would you like for dinner Miss Annie?" **_Taking one last look at the menu the light brown haired girl made up her mind while Twilight kicked her feet up on the counter while keeping her attention on the TV. _"I'd like some California Rolls along with some Salmon Nigiri. Could was also get a small basket of fires." _While writing down the requested order the chef asked her what kind of drinks they would like while waiting for their food to be prepared, Twilight was too distracted by the giant TV to answer. _"I'll have some Sprite and my friend will have some Dr. Pepper." _With a smile on his face the chef let Annie keep the menu incase Twilight turned her attention away from the TV, he walked off a few moments later leaving the two girls to themselves while he prepared their food.

"_We need a TV like this, I'll be able to take my gaming to the next level with this kind of TV." _The light brown haired girl just rolled her eyes at the mention of Twilight being able to play games on a TV that size, she jumped slightly when a loud explosion was heard from the TV. The dark haired girl had chosen an action packed movie to watch which meant loud explosions, insane stunts, and more importantly, fast cars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Arriving back at the old warehouse was Tego who closed the door to Twilights newly acquired Nisan Skyline, the older male made sure to lock the doors before walking out of the small tunnel and towards the warehouse. Glancing at his own car which had been parked near the double doors the male crew member pushed open the doors to the ware house and casually tossed the keys on top of a small night stand that was sitting near the doors, he walked out of the warehouse moments later pulling out his own keys. _"Rico have you loaded the engine parts into my car?" _Leaning against his car the male looked up to see his friend holding the last part that needed to be placed inside of the car's trunk, with nothing else to do that day the two male crew members figured they could do their dark haired friend a favor by dropping off a few of the engine parts at her house. Giving the Puerto Rican a fist bump Rico set the engine part inside of the trunk before he closed it, _**"They're all loaded up and ready to go." **_

"_Come on I'll give you a lift back to your place." _Pushing off of the car Tego slid into the driver's seat while starting up his car, Rico ran back to the metal storage unit to make sure he locked it up before leaving with his friend. Once he was sure the metal storage unit was locked up tight he ran back to the ware house and set the key to the unit near Twilight's keys, pushing open the double doors the male crew member slid into the car while Tego stepped on the gas pedal. _**"Did Twilight get to drive her Toyota Supra after all?" **_

"_It wasn't with the truck, Annie and Twilight looked all over only to find nothing but Porsches and Bugatti's." _The rest of the ride back to Rico's house was silent except for the Spanish and Portuguese music playing on Tego's radio, as usual Rico tried to change the station only to have his hand knocked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The New Year is almost here everyone, this will be the last chapter I make this year. I want to thank you all for reading my story and for giving me feedback! I have a few questions to ask you guys: If you're new to my stories or have been reading them for a while then I'd like to ask which chapter has been your favorite? It can be from any story I've made this year, my personal favorite is still being written and while I was trying to finish it up before the end of this year that's not going to happen.

Again thank you guys for reading my stories, and have a Happy New Year!

Next Mission: Six Barrels of Nitro and Ammo


	8. Six Barrels of Nitro and Ammo

Mission: Six Barrels of Nitro and Ammo

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With the sun finally gone the moon began to raise high into the night sky while Twilight examined the parts that had been brought to her parent's house, the small light hanging from the garage was barely bright enough to light the entire room. Holding one of the pistons she had taken from the Dominator muscle car in the impound lot the girl held it close to her eyes to closely examine the metal cylinder, she soon picked up a magnify glass to help her see if there were any cracks on the piston. Once she had examined the piston several times she set it down while taking another metal cylinder from the stack she had sitting to the left of her, the sound of a low knocking caused the dark haired girl to drop the piston. Glancing up she saw an older women with a mixture of white and light purple hair starring at her, she wore a fancy suit which told her that her mother had been to some sort of dinner party with her father. _"We haven't seen you in a while honey, how've you been? Is Annie doing okay?" _Picking up the piston once again the dark haired girl set it down near the stack of metal cylinders that had been examined and determined usable for the engine she was building. Taking the magnify glass she set it down on top of the small table she had near her while standing up to give her mother a hung. _**"I've been helping Annie finish the ware house, we've been moving some of the sewing machines out that were on the top story for some reason. The last owners of the place really left it trashed." **_She lied through her teeth about what she and Annie had been doing at the warehouse, since she had robbed her first store the female crew member had never been truthful to her parents about how she had gotten so much money. Her usual lie was that they found some valuable items amongst the run down items that had littered the inside of the warehouse which normally seemed legit to her parent's since she would only give them a small amount of money that would seem worth whatever it was she told them they had found in the warehouse. _**"Tego was finally able to take the lock off of the metal storage containers in the back near the river and we found a few different cars in there that I could use to help build the engine for my car." **_Once again another lie was told, there were no metal storage containers holding cars except for the one that held the Nissan Skyline that she had stolen from the impound lot with Annie. _**"I had Tego drop the parts off here so I could work on the engine in peace, once I add these parts to it the car should be good to go." **_Giving her daughter a smile she walked into the wooden garage and gave her a brief hug before walking back outside, the dark haired girl watched as her mother walked into the house before she got back to work. Sitting back down on the cold cement floor the female crew member picked up another piston and began examining it for damages that could hinder the cars performance, rotating it in her hand a few times while keeping a close eye on the metal cylinder the girl set it down next to the others while stretching a bit.

Standing up the dark haired girl walked over to another table that had part of the engine already built, setting down the pistons she had finished examining the female crew member began examining the engine before picking up a nearby wrench. Determining the angle she needed to set the pistons at she grabbed the first metal cylinder and began connecting it to the cylinders already placed inside of the huge engine. Seven pistons later the female driver smiled while examining the newest parts that had been placed inside of the engine, while she had been working late into the night she had to admit that it was all worth it. All of the trouble she had been getting into in order to obtain the parts to finish her custom engine seemed worth it in the end, each part she added was obtained just so she could say to people that her car was all customized. Connecting a few more parts to it the girl noticed the one thing she had neglected to get were the spark plugs that were required to start the engine, with that in mind she knew that all she had to do was get Tego to lend her a car he didn't need and use the spark plugs from that car to start her vehicle. Glancing up for a moment the girl grabbed a chain that was connected to a device that would allow her to lift the engine from the table and into the car so she could connect all the parts to the vehicle itself. Attempting to lift the engine up the girl failed to do so due to the weight of each part weighing down on the silver engine, she eventually let go of the chain and realized she would need Tego along with his brother Leo to help her set the large engine into the car. Letting out a yawn the dark haired girl turned off the light inside of the garage before closing the wooden doors behind her, she locked the door and walked into her parents' house to find her old bed room that she used to sleep in until she moved into the warehouse. Pushing open the door that led to her old room the female crew member crawled into bed while grabbing a nearby pillow to cuddle with while she drifted off to sleep, it happened to be one of the only times she fell asleep without a radio on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The day of the weapons demonstration came to quickly for the short blonde haired cop, he sat down in the back row waiting for the other new recruits to join him while he watched the older cops set up the targets needed for the demonstration. Shifting his gaze from the targets the driver could see the M134 Mini Gun resting on top of a tale that also had a crate of ammo that was going to be belt fed into the gun so it wouldn't have to be reloaded any time soon. Judging by the size of the crate he figured there was at least a belt long enough to fire off nine thousand bullets or more, which was something everyone wanted to see since the gun was the fastest firing gun the military had let them have. Looking over at the clock mounted on the wall the cop could see that the demonstration still had a long time to go before it was even close to starting, not only was the Mini Gun going to be used but a few upgraded Assault Rifles were going to be show cased as well along with new Sniper scopes that could zoom almost as far as a military grade weapon. Standing up the young cop walked out of the shooting range and began climbing up the steps that led to the main floor of the gun shop, pushing up the door he looked over at the cash register to see a light brown haired girl buying items for several guns. While listening to what the girl was buying he couldn't help but over hear that several of the attachments were expensive items that the girl couldn't even afford. The mention of Martin Madrazo's name caught his attention which allowed him to see the girl walk off with the guns without so much as paying a cent for them.

Taking her newly upgraded guns off of the counter the light brown haired girl attached a few straps to each gun so she could wear them like a backpack while she took them outside. Taking a few steps past the blonde haired cop she paid no attention to him as she pushed open the doors to see an orange Toyota Supra parked outside the gun shop, tilting her head to the side while the double doors closed behind her she slowly walked over to it while noticing it looked just like the one she had seen on her laptop while looking through the list of cars that were supposed to be on the semi-truck they had stolen. Looking back at the double doors she wondered if one of the cops that were roaming about inside the gun shop had somehow gotten the car from impound lot before the semi-truck had picked up the various cars she had seen. Turning her attention back to the SUV that Tego had brought with him the light brown haired girl walked over to her friend who began placing the guns inside of the vehicles hidden compartments. While helping him place the weapons inside of the car she could hear the same Spanish and Portuguese music playing from the radio that she always heard while in a car with the Puerto Rican male. Closing the hidden compartments the two friends slid back into the front seats of the car while noticing a few more cops were bringing in more crates that were used to belt feed the Mini Gun they would be stealing once they got back to the ware house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Arriving at the old seemingly abandoned warehouse, Tego spun the steering wheel to the right while slowly letting off the gas pedal to see his brother and Rico finishing up the Dominator he had stashed away in his personal garage. The car originally was white with two blue stripes going down from the spoiler all the way to the hood, instead it had been painted black with a reinforced frame that would be able to hold heavy objects without slowing down. Stepping out of the vehicle the light brown haired girl walked over to Twilight who was holding the keys to the newly finished getaway car, a smile could be seen on Twilight's face while she began to tell Annie what they had done to the car. _"With a reinforced chassis, internal roll cage, and an exterior rear section cage this muscle car is ready to take on any cop that dares chase us after we steal the gun." _Barely understanding a word of what Twilight had said the hacker of the team just nodded her head while she pulled out her laptop to see how much time they had left before they could start the mission. Looking at the screen they only had a few more minutes before the weapons demonstration started at the gun shop. Tossing each member of the crew their headsets the light brown haired girl closed her laptop and slid it back into her backpack while she explained what their mission was. _**"Listen up everyone, this mission isn't going to be an easy one. We're stealing the M134 Mini Gun from the cop's weapons demonstration in a few minutes. The Dominator we have can seat up to four people but the Mini Gun will take up the entire back seat which means only two of us can ride in the car. We'll need a precision drive that doesn't crack under pressure and most of you have chosen to leave that part up to Twilight. That being said everyone aside from Rico will be taking positions around the city to make sure Twilight can get from Point A to Point B without any hassle. You've all been given Sniper rifles along with a one pistol and one shot gun in case anything goes wrong. Remember that if you are seen you will have to escape fast so I suggest using vantage points that won't get you noticed. Rico your job is to ride with Twilight over here and use a sticky bomb to destroy the wall in the parking garage so you can take the gun away from the cops, I made sure to set the bombs to a low charge so you won't have to worry about damaging the gun. While loading the gun into the car Twilight will be giving you cover fire to ensure that the cops don't harm you while you load the crates of ammo inside of the car. Once loaded up the getaway car will drive through the city towards a bridge where we will have a semi-truck parked so you can drive the car into the back of the truck. After that you two will sit tight until we take the semi-truck back to Martin Madrazo's place where we can unload the Mini Gun without anyone being suspicious of us. Now let's steal that Mini Gun." **_With smiles on their faces the team quickly jumped into their cars while Twilight continued to look at the keys to her Dominator, Rico leaned against the car while he watched the other members drive off to their positions in the city. Once Twilight had finally slid into the driver's seat Rico took his seat on the passenger's side while the dark haired girl started up the cars loud engine. Moments later the female crew member stepped on the gas pedal while spinning the steering wheel to the left, this caused the vehicle to move onto the street while nearly hitting another car the drive had not seen. Stepping on the gas pedal the female blader smiled as she heard the loud engine roar slightly while turning onto the next street.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leaning back in his seat while the weapons demonstration began the young blond haired cop watched as the older cop pulled out a pistol amongst all of the weapons they had to show off. Glancing out the window the male driver began wondering about why Martin Madrazo of all people would be interested in a young girl, he knew this man was a business man but letting a girl her age buy all the weapons she wanted only to be put on his tab seemed a little odd to the cop. Turning his attention back to the older cop he couldn't help but smile at all of the newer cops that were actually impressed by the weapons that weren't even worth the effort to obtain or use during their line of work. _**"This is the M24 Shotgun, pump action, twenty round drum magazine." **_Pointing the shotgun at a random target the older cop pulled the trigger causing the audience to jump when the gun went off with a loud bang, as they turned their attention to the target the began to clap when they saw the entire target had been blasted to bits. Setting the large shotgun down on top of the used table the older cop looked over at Brian who seemed to be taking it easy while all the other cops had a look of astonishment on their faces. _**"This is the Assault SMG, also known as FN P90. Capable of firing with 650 RPM this gun can be guaranteed to make any kind of enemy back off." **_Pointing the new gun at a new target the cop pulled the trigger causing the gun to fire a few bullets before making the gun cease fire, the other cops seemed impress with the accuracy of the gun which had managed to nearly hit a bulls eye without much effort. Setting the gun down on top of the table the older cop picked up another weapon while glancing at the M134 Mini Gun that everyone was anxious to see. _**"This is a personal favorite of mine that I like to use when called in for a major mission, this my young cops, is called the Assault Shotgun. I, however, call it the Explosive Shotgun. Capable of firing the newly made explosive rounds this shogun can make your enemies silent faster they can try to run away." **_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pushing the gas pedal half way down the dark haired girl pulled up on the emergancy brake causing the black Dominator to drift into the parking garage while a few people took note of what was happening. Sliding their ski masks over their faces the two heist crew members braced themselves for the next part of the mission. As she pulled up on the emergency brake once again the girl stepped onto the brake causing the car to spin around and face the exit of the parking garage while Rico tossed the sticky bomb onto the wall. Stepping out of the car with Annie's gun which she had placed inside of the car before her friend had gotten back to the warehouse, the dark haired girl took aim at the wall with the Advanced MG ready to take on whatever was on the other side of the wall. With a loud explosion smoke filled the air as Twilight began firing her gun while Rico took cover next to the wall, moments later the male crew member began firing his gun once some of the smoke had cleared.

With an unsuspecting crowd the new cops took cover by jumping onto the ground, Brian took cover by knocking the door to the main floor open, pulling out his combat pistol the male cop began firing at the person that had run into the shooting range. Missing his target the blonde haired cop hide behind the wall once again just before the gun shop alarm went off to alert the other cops in the building that something was going wrong. Glancing back at the target he watched as the male heist crew member grabbed the M134 Mini Gun, as the smoke cleared the cop could see the black Dominator inside of the parking garage which gave him a hint to what their plan was. Running up the stair the cop pulled out the keys to his Toyota Supra which was parked just outside the gun shop.

While Twilight continued to give her male friend cover fire she watched as a few cops took cover behind a few empty creates which meant they didn't have weapons. Turning her attention to the older cop who was about to shoot Rico while he was trying to pull two ammo crates into the parking garage the dark haired girl narrowed one eye while pulling the trigger, as the gun fire the bullet the male cop dropped his own weapon while holding his hand which had been shot with near dead accuracy. Glancing back over at her short haired friend the girl fired off a few more shots while he loaded the crates into the car along with the Mini Gun, once she was sure that Rico was safely in the car the girl tossed one more sticky bomb onto the wall just before sliding back into the driver's seat. Slamming her foot on the gas pedal the black Dominator sped off out of the parking garage while the dark haired girl pulled up on the emergency brake which caused the car to drift to the right just before leaving the parking garage, as the two heist crew members left a loud explosion could be heard. Shifting the car into a faster gear the girl five fived her Puerto Rican friend who was looking into the rear view mirror to see a few cop cars chasing after them, giving Twilight a worried look he quickly grabbed his combat pistol while he kept his eyes on the rear view mirror. _"Don't worry Ri we've got this in the bag. Just stay calm and be ready to start shooting." _Shifting the car back to its original gear the girl pulled the emergency brake up while spinning the steering wheel to the left which caused the car to drift to the left as she shifted the car back to its previous gear. Glancing into the rear view mirror the dark haired girl could see three cop cars gaining on them, pushing the gas pedal down even further as the cops in the passenger seat began shooting at them the female crew member watched as one of the cops fell out of the car due to be shot. With a smile on her face that was hidden by the black ski mask Twilight sped up knowing that someone else in their crew was using a sniper to hit the cops from further down the street so they wouldn't be caught. _**"Right hander right here." **_Glancing to her left the girl could see a few other cops deploying road spikes that would surely stop them if they were to move to the left, pulling up on the emergency brake as she spun the steering wheel to the right the girl caused the Dominator to drift to the right while narrowly avoiding the road spikes. Rolling down the window as they left the intersection the male crew member fired off a few roads hitting one of the cop cars causing one of the front tires to blew out, rolling the window back up as he watched the car swerve in front of another cop car the older male knew he had hit his mark. Looking into the rear view mirror again the two crew members could see two more cops catching up to them as they entered the bridge they would lead them to the freeway. Shifting the muscle car into a faster gear the driver looked over at Rico who was trying to reload his gun, once the male had rolled down the window he took aim only for his gun to be shot out of his hand. With a look of worry on her face the dark haired girl handed Rico a shotgun which he quickly used to try and shoot the tire of the cop car. Something caught his eye when he noticed that the tire even after being hit with a clean shot was still working just fine, he narrowed his eyes slightly to see the tires were no ordinary tires. _**"Bullet proof tires." **_Looking at the ramp that would take them down to the freeway the girl quickly drifted to the left allowing them to reach the freeway in a matter of seconds. Glancing back into her rear view mirror as the cops began to get even closer to them the dark haired girl sped onto the freeway while moving in front of a car that the cops hadn't seen. Looking at Rico the male gave her a nod when he saw one of the cops run into the car causing both vehicles to come to a complete stop. The second cop car soon came to a stop when a few more vehicles ran into their comrade, this caused both crew members to smile when they realized they were going to get away with the mission without any more problems. Their smiles soon faded when they heard the sound of another car catching up behind them, glancing into the rear view mirror Twilight could see an orange Toyota Supra gaining on them fast.

With his sights set on the black Dominator the young blonde haired cop reached behind his passenger seat, twisting a nob on a nitro bottle the cop looked at his onboard computer to see how much nitro he still had in the bottle before he couldn't use it anymore. Rolling down his window as he grabbed his combat pistol the cop leaned his left arm out the window as he began firing at the black Dominator that was getting ever so closer to the bridge that had been marked on Twilight's GPS screen. Just as the Dominator drifted to the left and onto the lane that was heading back to the city the cop fired one more shot that destroyed the red glass on one of the brake lights. _"Whoever this is, they sure are a good driver." _Keeping this thought to himself the cop pulled up on his emergency brake while turning his steering wheel to the left which caused his Toyota Supra to drift into the next lane leading back to the city. Noticing that the black Dominator was getting further away from him the male cop moved both of his thumbs over the red buttons located right next to the car horn, pressing down on them buttons at the same time the driver leaned back slightly as his vision back blurred due to his car moving at an even faster speed.

Back inside the Dominator Twilight glanced into her rear view mirror to see the orange Toyota Supra catching up to her a lot faster than she had realized. As she drifted back into the lane that led to the bridge that one of the crew members was staying under, the dark haired girl realized that whoever was driving had nitro tanks in their car. _"Ri were going to need to find a way to lose this guy and fast." _Grabbing the gun that Twilight had borrowed from Annie the male leaned out the window and began firing as many rounds as he could before he started hearing another gun fire in their direction. Putting the gun behind Twilights seat the male looked over at his dark haired friend who looked at the M134 Mini Gun which had one belt inside of it, a smile appeared on both of their faces before Rico grabbed the gun. Checking to make sure the Mini Gun was ready to fire the male leaned out the side of the Dominator with the young cops orange Toyota Supra in sight, when the cop realized what they were aiming at he quickly pulled up on his emergency brake and moved into a heavy line of traffic that blocked the two crew members from firing at them. While they were bent on trying to steal things they weren't the kind of people that would kill innocent people for no reason, leaning back into the car Rico watched at Twilight slammed on the gas as they sped into under the bridge that formed a dark tunnel. Rolling up the window the male crew member looked into his rear view mirror to see the orange Supra was no longer in their sights, glancing back at the road he watched as Twilight drove the Dominator into the back of the semi-truck that was on the move. As the car rolled into the back of the semi-truck the door behind them quickly closed shut allowing Twilight to pull the key out of the ignition, giving her friend a high five they took off their ski masks moments later while letting out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stepping on the gas pedal of the semi-truck the light brown haired girl looked into the rear view mirror to see two more semi-trucks passing her giving her the perfect cover to ditch the cops in. Shifting her gaze back to the road the girl paid attention to the orange Toyota Supra that sped past her, she took note that a cop had indeed taken the car from the impound lot which she knew her dark haired friend had figured out while trying to get away from the cops. Letting out a sigh of relief the light brown haired girl sped up as she turned onto the road that would led her to Martin Madrazo's mansion, leaning back in her seat the girl turned on the radio to the same Spanish and Portuguese music that Tego liked to listen to. The ride back to the mansion seemed to shorten every time the light brown haired girl visited the elder man's mansion, she had to admit that having someone to work for was interesting. As she backed into the man's drive way the girl turned the steering wheel a bit so that the back of the semi-truck would be closed to the five car garage. Before any of the crew members could get out the light brown haired girl had to check to see if Madrazo was even home that early in the day, when she found out from the chef he would not be back until later that day she had made sure to turn the air-condition attached to the back of the truck on so her friends would be cool inside of the truck. Hours later when the sun began setting the light brown haired girl had been informed that Madrazo had returned from yet another meeting. Moments later the female crew member stepped out of the vehicle to see Martin Madrazo sitting at his usual spot at the bar, she waved to him for a brief moments while she opened the back of the truck, this allowed Twilight to back the Dominator out of the truck which made Madrazo smile slightly. This smile soon faded when he saw the broken brake light on the car, while he was a man of business he never liked seeing a nice car in a bad condition even if it had just finished being in a battle with the cops. _**"Miss Annie it's good to see you again and so soon no less. Please, tell me why you have come all this way with this wonderful car. You know I have one of these cars in my Los Santos garage."**_ Just before she began speaking the dark haired girl interrupted her friend by pulling out the M134 Mini Gun without the belt attached to it, a smile appeared her face until Rico let go of the gun causing the girl to lose her balance slightly. Nodding his head slightly the man took the gun away from the girl moments later to examine the fine gun he had seen in the gun shop only a few days ago, he smiled slightly then handed the gun back to Twilight who was trying to get used to the weight of the gun. _**"I must say I'm rather impressed. Stealing the Mini Gun and using such a good method to go with. Miss Annie I dare say it but you would make a fine addition to my business one day if you keep doing this type of work." **_The girl smiled and looked over at Twilight who was pretending to shoot things with the large six barreled gun, Rico played along with her pretending to be shot multiple times before lying down on the clean cut grass. The dark haired girl looked at Annie for a few moments then at the Dominator hoping that this wouldn't be there only time to use the muscle car for their missions. Carefully setting the gun inside of crate big enough to hold the gun along with its ammo belts the two female crew members watched as Rico loaded the Dominator back into the truck before driving off with the truck to hide the vehicle in Tego's garage. _"I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here yesterday. Your chef made some really good sushi, and Twilight really enjoyed your flat screen TV." _Turning his attention to Twilight the white bearded man could see the dark haired girl sitting at her usual spot with the TV remote in her hand. This earned a laugh from older man as he walked over to the bar to grab his mixed alcohol drink, he soon called his chef over and placed an order for the girls, which was the same thing that Annie had order the previous night. Once all the commotion about the mission had ceased the two girls enjoyed a nice dinner together while Madrazo watched his race horses practice for the next race that was being held in a few days, while eating dinner Twilight made sure to play an action movie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out of all the chapters I have made for this story this one is one of my favorites for how fast I was able to write it and for how fun it was. I have to admit this feels almost like a mini heist mission, while not really being a heist mission chapter it still has all of the action a real heist chapter should have. Did you guys enjoy snd expect the first chapter of 2014 to be this action packed?

Next Mission: Scouting the Paleto Bank


	9. Scouting the Paleto Bank

Mission: Scouting the Paleto Bank

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Letting out a slight yawn as she crawled out of her bed the dark haired girl changed into her usual outfit for the day just before grabbing her bey which was laying at the edge of her night stand. Glancing out her old bedroom window the dark haired girl could see Tego and Leo sitting at the wooden table her parent's used when they had large cook outs or family gatherings. The sun had finally decided to raise high enough into the sky that most people would be waking up to get ready for their everyday lives, pushing off of the window ceil the female crew member slid her shoes on before walking out of her old bedroom. Sliding her bey into her pocket as she walked down the stairs the girl could tell that her parent's hadn't left the house yet, the sound of eggs being broken on a pan told her that both parents still hadn't gone to work yet. As Twilight closed the front door to her house the female blader walked down a few stone steps that led to the driveway, she took a left and soon found herself facing the wooden doors of her garage. _"Thanks for coming over to help me guys, the engines already hooked up to the chain I just need help placing it inside the car." _Hearing the two brothers argue in Spanish the girl rolled her eyes while she opened the garage doors, the two Puerto Rican brothers stopped speaking to each other when they saw how much work had been done on the car since Twilight had first brought home the frame. The car had been given a new coating of black paint along with brand new headlights the seemed to reflect the sun light pouring into the small garage, the slightly tinted windows were also new along with most of the other parts used to rebuild the frame of the car. Seemingly flawless the car's only missing feature was the giant engine that was peacefully resting on top of the table that was moved right next to the car. _**"I have never seen a more beautifully restored masterpiece, other than my bey of course." **_Twilight laughed at this because Tego's bey had been built from the parts of a totaled 1970 Dodge Charger which just so happened to be the car that she had wanted to restore for her own personal use. The younger brother just rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt to show off the bey that had won countless battles since it had been built, with its immense power they had been able to even win cars from racers that were to prideful to back down from a bey battle. Gripping the chain in her hand the dark haired girl tried to pull the engine over the car only to arrive at the same conclusion as before, eventually the two brothers grabbed the chain and pulled it high enough into the air that the engine was slightly hovering over the table. Slowly pushing the engine over the empty slot in the car the dark haired girl had the brothers lighten their grip on the chain so that the engine could be set perfectly inside the empty slot. After a few moments of having the two Puerto Rican brothers try to keep the engine still while in the air Twilight finally had them release the chain which caused the engine to be set inside of the car, she quickly unhooked the chain just seconds after it had been placed inside of the car. A smile appeared on the young bladers face as she looked at all of the hard work she had put into restoring the car as much as she had, the only thing that was left before she could drive off with it was the missing spark plugs that she had neglected to get before the brothers came over. _"I love this car just as much as I love my bey… maybe a little less since this bey has a special place in my heart."_ Taking a quick glance at the clock that was hung near the window of the garage the two brothers saw that it was almost time to pick up Annie at the warehouse. _**"Let's get going guys, we need to pick up Annie and head over to Paleto Bank. I know a few guys there that can give us a place to stay."**_ Giving her car one last look before she closed the garage door behind her the dark haired girl smiled once again just before glancing down at her bey. Moments later Twilight locked the wooden garage doors while the two Puerto Rican brothers sat at the wooden table that was close to the basketball hoop that had been set up in grass for people to use during the families gatherings. _"Are you guys ready to go?" _Pointing to Tego's car at the bottom of the drive way the two brothers shook their heads and pointed to the kitchen window.

"_Your mother said she was going to make us all breakfast before we left, we'd be crazy to leave! You know how much we love your mother's home cooked breakfast burritos." _Shaking her head the female crew member sighed a bit before taking a seat next to the other crew members, the smell of bacon soon filled the air. Looking under the table Twilight saw the orange basketball that she usually used and quickly rolled it towards her with the back of her foot, grabbing the ball she got up from the table while dribbling the ball in place. _"Bro you should take some cooking lessons from Twilight's mother." _This comment soon had Tego giving his brother a cold look that said he shouldn't make fun of his cooking skills. _**"Are you saying I can't cook?" **_The sound of the basketball drew their attention to their dark haired friend who jumped into the air while tossing the ball to the hoop, they watched as the orange ball hit the rim causing it to fall backwards and hit the ground again. _"I'm not saying you can't cook, I'm just saying you should stop burning the food." _Attempting to take another shot at the hoop Twilight tossed the ball into the air only to have it hit the backboard and ricochet back to the ground, the sound of the two brothers arguing in Spanish had caused her to lose focus. With another sigh the dark haired girl picked up the ball and looked up to see her mother bringing a plate of breakfast burritos wrapped in tin foil to the table, she had even made a few extra burritos for Annie would was probably wondering where they were by now. Thanking Twilights mother the two brothers took the plate with them while Twilight set the ball under the table before running after them, she waved bye to her mother just before she ran out of view.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A small amount of time had passed after the three crew members had left Twilight's house to go pick up their light brown haired friend from the old warehouse, the crew members eventually found their way to the warehouse where they had found Annie sitting on top of a few crates waiting for them. Once she had placed her laptop and other various equipment in the back of the SUV, she wasted no time in jumping into the vehicle so they could get on the road as soon as they could. The time it would take for the crew members to reach their destination would be at least an hour due to the bank being far away from their home city, even though they had a long drive ahead of them the crew hardly noticed the wait due to enjoying the breakfast burritos they had been given to eat. Laughter would fill the vehicle every so often when the members began talking about what they had thought about each other before they had even completed one mission as a crew, they soon remembered what they're dream heist was. Their dream was to rob the one of the biggest most secured banks near their city, at first it had started out as just a simple dream but now they each knew that it was no longer a dream. The crew had planned that their final most successful mission would be to rob a bank almost as secure as the Union Depository which was the largest holding bank along the west coast, while robbing that building would be the definition of suicide the crew had targeted the second best place. Their plan to rob this specific building had been planned before their last bank heist but they knew they needed to plan out every single step carefully while accounting for any and all scenarios that might happen during the mission. After talking about their heist mission to end all heist missions the crew eventually arrived at the town where the bank was located at, at first glance the town seemed quiet but the crew knew better, the town was filled with corrupt cops who were looking for deals they could take money from in order to allow shady business deals to go through. Letting off of the gas pedal the male drive spun the steering wheel to the right causing the SUV to turn into a building that had an open garage, pressing her face against the glass window of the vehicle the dark haired girl could see three cars being held in the air by three machines so the workers could check out the bottom of the car if they needed to. The inside of the garage was dimly lit even with sunlight pouring in through the open garage door, glancing up the four crew members could see metal stairs leading up to a platform that was used for larger trucks, along that same platform was a door leading to the inside of what was most likely the room that the computers were stored in. Putting the vehicle in park the Puerto Rican driver pulled the keys out of the ignition slot while pushing open his door, he stepped out of the car along with the other three members who were looking around at all of the tools that were lying around. _**"Oi Santos!"**_ Causing the two female bladers to jump slightly the loud Puerto Rican driver walked over to one of the cars while he waited for his friend to finally greet the crew. The sound of footsteps walking on the metal platform could be heard as Tego's friend began walking down the metal stairs, music from the room Santos had come from could be heard playing loudly as the door to the room slowly opened up. Turning their attention to the mechanic the three other crew members saw a person close to his twenties wearing a light blue t-shirt and olive green shorts, he had short dark brown hair that looked like it had just been cut not that long ago. _"Tego! It's good to see you again. I picked up that stuff you wanted me to get before you arrived." _Giving his Puerto Rican friend a hand shake the young mechanic walked over to a box covered by a tarp, moments later he lifted the tarp up to reveal something he wouldn't let the two female crew members see just yet. With a smile on his face the older brother turned to Twilight and gave her a pat on the back, _**"You're going to love this. It's a surprise for our next mission."**_ Covering the box once again the mechanic motioned for the crew members to follow him, as he began walking up the steps another part time mechanic walked into the garage and paid no mind to the crew members that were walking up the metal stairs. Twilight shifted her gaze over to Annie who was looking at the other mechanic who seemed to be around their age, they hadn't seen him before which quickly made them distrust the person that Tego was having work with them on their next mission. _"Don't worry you two, he already knows about the mission you have planned. He's already got plenty of money and even helped me get the surprise that's in that box over there." _With their full trust given back to the mechanics the two female crew members walked into the room where the loud music was playing, the room fell silent moments later when Santos turned off the radio that had been playing.

Looking around the room the light brown haired girl saw that the room was almost empty aside from a few boxes and computers along the wall, glancing to her left she could see a big empty wall with a bulletin board attached to it for her to use. Leo entered the room a few seconds later with all of Annie's equipment, handing her a small brief case the male crew member watched as she quickly got to work pinning up pictures and other various papers that would be useful in determining what they would do after they finished scouting the bank. Sitting down in his spinning chair the young mechanic leaned back as the light brown haired girl continued to pin up all of the pictures she had printed off before she had come to the garage, after several minutes had passed the girl had finally finished setting up all of her plans. _"Before we can get started on making our plan we'll need to go to the Paleto Bank in order to see what kind of security system they have. This town isn't to hi-tech so with any luck their security system should be a relic compared to the Merry Weather security system we dealt with back in the city. Tego when is Rico going to arrive with our Mini Gun?" _Plugging her laptop into a nearby outlet the light brown haired girl looked up to see Tego calling the other crew member to see where he was at. Moments later he stepped out of the room while Twilight began looking over all of the pictures that her light brown haired friend had pinned to the bulletin board. She could see various plans set up showing different escape routes they could take to avoid the corrupt cops that would surely be doing their best to take down the crew members attempting to steal their bank full of stolen cash. Pushing open the door a few seconds later the Puerto Rican bladers slid his phone back into his pocket while Santos spun around in his chair before kicking his feet up on the counter that was mounted to the wall. _**"He's got the Mini Gun loaded up in one of my cars, he'll be leaving the city shortly so he'll be here in about an hour." **_Giving Tego a nod the hacker of the crew knew this would give them enough time to do some recon before their last crew member arrived at the garage they were staying at. Turning her attention to Twilight the light brown haired girl watched as her friend spun around in another spinning chair only to fall off of it seconds later. _"That gives us time to do some recon, Tego let's head to the bank now." _Giving her a nod the Puerto Rican driver pulled the key to his SUV out only for Santos to take them away from him seconds later.

"_You're not taking that SUV to do any sort of recon mission here. Take one of the cars that's jacked up near the covered boxes." _A few questionable looks appeared on the three crew members faces as they looked at the young mechanic who was spinning around in his chair. _"If you do some recon in the SUV, then try to escape inside of it after doing the heist then the cops will know to keep an eye on you. Your best bet is to take one of my cars, people usually see me driving around in them and they know I let some of my friends borrow them for cruising around. Odds are no one will suspect me at all." _Nodding slightly the brown haired girl took the keys to one of the cars while Santos stood up to go see how his supposed apprentice was doing. Walking down the metal stairs with the two crew members following her, the light brown haired girl looked at the three cars being held in the air by the machines and wondered which one they would be taking. Shifting her gaze from the suspended cars to the young mechanic the female crew member watched as the mechanic pushed a button close to the machine that caused the three cars to slowly be placed on the ground, each crew member looked at one another not sure what cars hid underneath the tarps that were placed over them. _**"What are we riding in today Santos?" **_Tego soon fell silent as his friend began pulling off one of the tarps that was covering the car they would be driving, once the tarps was pulled off the car Twilight quickly slid into the driver's seat once she knew what car it was. _"I would like to introduce you to my customized Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII." _Meeting the other crew member's gaze was a light green car that had light blue stripes going from the back of the car all the way to the side of the hood where the engine was, different designs could be seen printed along the four doors of the car along with a medium sized spoiler attached to the back of the Mitsubishi Lancer. Slowly walking around the car the Puerto Rican brothers couldn't help but admire how well kept the car looked, even the inside of the vehicle looked like it was brand new. Pulling open the door to the driver's seat while catching the keys to the car, Tego looked at Twilight who wanted to drive during their recon mission. _**"You wish Twilight." **_Letting out a slight groan the dark haired girl stepped out of the car and pulled open the door to the backseats of the car, she slid into the car once again while grabbing the seat belt next to her. The light brown haired crew member slid into the car next while glancing over her shoulder to see Leo was choosing to stay behind to help work on the cars that were located on the other side of the garage. Turning her attention back to Santos the female crew member watched the owner of the garage hit a button the caused one of the metal doors behind the cars to slowly move up allowing the crew members to leave.

"_Twilight did you bring your pistol with you?" _Glancing over her shoulder the light brown haired girl nodded while pulling it out from one of the deep pockets in her pants. The weapon was quickly slid back into the dark haired girl's deep pocket while Tego slowly backed out of the garage, he soon backed out into the street just before putting the car into drive and stepping on the gas pedal. Moments later the three crew members were driving down the road once again while looking around at all of the small local business that were around the area, glancing out the window Twilight could see a large lake located not too far away from where they were at. Seeing a few speed boats racing along the water she kept her eyes on the boats while Annie began looking around for an extra escape routes they could take if something went wrong during their next heist mission. Upon pulling up to the bank the hacker of the crew could see no one was in the surrounding area giving them the perfect chance to test out any security systems they bank might have put up to defend against any and all intruders. _"That's the entrance of the bank, does really look like anything special. Tego can you drive us around to that empty lot?" _Slowly driving by the scenery was what most banks around the area would look like, there was a small parking lot in front of the building along with double glass doors to make the building looks nicer than the surrounding apartment buildings and business that were located near the bank. Glancing over her shoulder the dark haired girl could see a meat packaging factory near the cliff side where a single set of railroad tracks had been set up, looking out the window again she could see the Puerto Rican teen parking the car in an empty lot to left of the Paleto Bank. _"This isn't good." _Looking at the side of the bank the light brown haired girl noticed that there was a similar looking security box mounted on the wall that looked just like the one from the Jewel Store Heist they had done a while back. Using a pair of binoculars to get a better look the girl could tell that it was indeed a security box made by the Business Company Merry Weather, placing the binoculars near her feet the crew member let out a sigh realizing that it would take at least three skilled hackers to break into that specific type of security system. _**"What are our options Annie?" **_Looking at her Puerto Rican friend after he said this she began to think and realized they were going to need the M134 Mini Gun after all. _"Twilight, I need you to shoot the security box once. We're going to trigger the alarm and see what kind of response we'll get, with any luck we might just be able to get in and out before the cops realize we've taken anything from the bank when we start our mission."_

Giving her friend a nod the dark haired crew member pushed open the door and stepped out into the open while she reached into her deep pocket to retrieve her pistol. Gripping the pistol in her hand the girl brought the weapon close to her face so she could make sure she got a clear shot at the security box, once she was locked onto her target Twilight pulled the trigger causing a single bullet to hit the security box. Just as the bullet collided with the security box the alarm went off causing the girl to jump back into the car while Tego backed out of the empty lot. Parking at a nearby gas station a block in the opposite direction from the empty lot the two crew members watched as Annie pulled out her cell phone which was customized with its own police scanner so she could always monitor the cops when she wanted to. _"I'm going to monitor the police to see what we're dealing with." _As the light brown haired girl finished her sentence she could hear the people inside of the bank beginning to call the corrupt cops who were ready to take down whoever was stealing money from what Twilight considered their piggy bank.

"_**This is Paleto Bank security services frequency, we have a code thirty. The alarms been triggered and we need someone in the area to come check it out." **_

"_**Paleto cars three, six, nine, and one have been deployed, arrival time is fifty seconds." **_

"_**Rodger that, back up team at the station is available." **_

Ending the program on her phone that was used as a police scanner the light brown haired girl slid her phone back into her pocket just before the three crew members heard the loud police sirens coming their way. Annie looked over at Twilight who was looking around for vantage points that could be used as sniper locations for the extra members that didn't want to get their hands dirty with the main part of the mission. _"They've dispatched four units in less than a minute with more on standby." _Turning her attention away from Twilight the light brown haired girl could hear the sounds of her friend's phone taking photos of the vantage points they might need to use in order to have an advantage against the corrupt cops. _"The way these cops are being dispatched is out of proportion, Madrazo was right these cops really are corrupt."_ Moments after Twilight had finished taking her photos the girl noticed the cops pulling up at the bank, the program on Annie's phone went off again alerting them that the cops found nothing to report other than it was possibly trigger intentionally. Shifting her gaze towards Annie the dark haired girl could see her friend writing down the response time that the corrupt cops had been able to make from one location to the other, leaning back in her seat just a bit the dark haired girl began to yawn slightly. Tapping her foot against the car door the light brown haired crew member watched as the cops soon left the bank, after a few minutes had passed Tego stepped on the gas pedal and began leaving the gas station behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A bit more time had passed before the three crew members had returned to the garage, on their way back they had stopped by to pick up some food for the two mechanics as well their own friends who would most likely be hungry by the time Rico arrived. Once they had arrived to their new temporary home the three crew members had thrown the tarp back over the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII just before Santos had the machine raise it back into the air. Just after they had finished raising the car again the crew was greeted by Rico who was proud to present everyone with not just the M134 Mini Gun but a few other upgraded weapons that Annie had forgotten to bring with her. Bringing the equipment up to the makeshift planning room the five crew members and the two mechanics all met up inside of the room to discuss what they would do about the bank heist. _**"After going through all of the information I got while on our recon mission I found out that trying to get out of this town is going to be a bit harder than we originally thought. There's going to be storm of cops waiting for us when we try to leave and they even have cops on standby ready to attack us if we manage to get away from the bank. Since Paleto Bank is close to the lake I figured that we might escape using a boat. I'll leave retrieving the boat to our two mechanics since Twilight, Rico, Tego, and I will all be taking on the corrupt cops at the front of the bank. Now normally I would make another plan but seeing as how escaping through the train station is out we have no choice but to escape on the lake." **_As she finished talking the female crew member picked up various profiles on the people that were already a part of the crew for this one mission, taking a few thumb tacks she pinned the profiles up just before grabbing a few more that lay on top of the counter. Pinning up the last two profiles the light brown haired girl stepped away from the bulletin board so everyone could see what job they were assigned and who else could join them. _**"Before we settle on the plan I want to ask everyone here if there are any more people that we should recruit to help us pull off this heist mission. Martin Madrazo suggested someone but they're out collecting rare items for a museum so we couldn't have her join us this time." **_As she finished up her speech for the moment the light brown haired girl sat down next to Twilight who was looking over the rest of the people they had to choose from. Shaking her head to the side Twilight looked at everyone else who had a look of confidence on their face, glancing back at her light brown haired friend she gave her the answer without even saying anything. Just before ending her speech for good Annie began to speak only for the sound of some grumbling stomachs to interrupt her, laughing slightly she made sure to finish up her speech quickly so they could fix their food. _**"If you're all sure that we don't need any extra help on this heist then let's go cook our food, I'm staring!"**_ With smiles on their faces the two mechanics stood up and walked out of the room before Tego got the chance to burn their food, this was mentioned by Leo who began arguing with his brother in Spanish yet again. Rico began yawning as he walked out of the planning room with the two female crew members following right behind him, as the sound of the crew members feet walking along the metal platform echoed a bit they could smell various foods being cooked on a grill. Just as Twilight reached the bottom of the stair way she glanced into the other part of the garage that was used for fixing up customers cars and saw one of her favorite cars of all times. Glancing over her shoulder the female blader saw everyone walking outside to enjoy the warm weather while they cooked outside.

Taking a seat in one of the few chairs placed outside the two female crew members watched as Santos and his friend had a bey battle near the grill. The smell of food distracted the bladers every so often causing their special moves to miss their target, the two crew members glanced inside the garage to see what looked like a hover board being built on top of one of the tables near the boxes covered by the tarp. _"You know I want to have a bey battle some time, but on a hover board." _Twilight looked over at her friend and smiled thinking the idea was a good one but they didn't have the parts required to make their own. Even though they had more than enough money to spend it wasn't as if there were hover board shops around the world for them to go to, the dark haired girl had read in a magazine that various bladers around the world had been working on making them become an everyday thing but until that day the two girls would just focus on their cars. _**"I want to have a race with you at some point, but in our own cars. Nothing fancy, just a drag race. My Dodge Charger against your Nissan Silvia." **_A smile appeared on the light brown haired girls face as she thought about the race she could have with her friend once she got a car for herself. A small explosion could be heard as the two mechanics continued to have their battle, looking over at the smoke coming from the grill the two crew members could see Rico had taken over the cooking this time while the Puerto Rican brothers continued arguing in Spanish. _"You know it might sound like they're angry but that's just how they show they care about each other." _Laughing at this Twilight stood up and ran into the garage only to return a few moments later with two cans of Arizona tea that she had bought at the store when they had bought all of the food they had planned to cook. Sitting back down the dark haired girl handed Annie a bottle and wasted no time in opening up hers right away, _**"After we finish our last heist mission I want us to race. Once we get away I'll have Tego help you find a car you want then we can work on it together and have our race!" **_Giving her friend a nod the two female crew members took a sip of their tea while Tego brought them some food. Before they knew it Santos had found his radio and set it up outside so they could enjoy the cook out even more, with smiles on their faces the crew members had their fun before finally getting some well-deserved rest for the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This chapter was also fun to write to, although I still had more fun writing the last one! Six Barrels of Nitro and Ammo made me excited to write the next heist mission which is going to be even better than the last one.

Heist Mission: Paleto Bank Heist Mission


End file.
